Remembering
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: After Randy Rko’d Stacy he regrets it deeply and tries to get back with Stacy but what happens when Tragedy strikes for the long legged diva will Randy help her or will he abandon her.
1. why

Hi guys here's a new RandyStacy fic I hope you like it you know I just can't believe Randy Rko'd Stacy I mean why Randy but I still love him because he looked really concerned afterwards and I heard that he went back to check on her. He's so sweet I think Randy and Stacy will maybe get back together god I hope so!

Anyways here's the story

Plot: After Randy Rko'd Stacy he regrets it deeply and tries to get back with Stacy but what happens when Tragedy strikes for the long legged diva will Randy help her or will he abandon her.

"I still can't believe Randy did that to you Stace" Christy said she was training with Lita

"I meanhow can he RKO you" Lita replied in shock

"I don't know" Stacy answered quietly sitting on the couch, she was holding her neck because it still hurts

"So Stace what are you going to do now" Christy asked

"I don't know I mean why did he do it" Stacy asked crying

"Babe I don't know" Christy said comforting Stacy

"Yeah babe Randy not worth your tears" Lita replied with a smile

"I didn't do anything wrong he hurt me so much" Stacy said with her head down

"Stace sweetheart" Christy said lifting Stacy's face up

"Come on sweetie" Lita said hugging her

"I need answers girls and I need them from a certain legend killer" Stacy said standing up

"Stace" Lita shouted

But it was too late Stacy had left the woman's locker room

"I hope she's going to be okay," Christy said flipping her hair

"Me too right come on let's get back training" Lita replied

"Okay" Christy answered

Stacy walked down the corridor, she was in so much pain she wanted to cry

She kept walking until she came to a door marked "Randy Orton"

Stacy kept looking at the door she took a deep breath and was about to knock the door but she could voices so she stood outside listening

Inside the locker room

" Randy why did you do that to Stacy last week" Shawn asked

"Yeah why" Dave asked

"Guys I don't know why I just did" Randy said even he couldn't understand why he hurt the woman he cared about

"There must be reason you don't see me Fu Torrie" John said (by the way John just stopped at raw he hasn't been transferred.)

"Yeah you don't see my powerbombing Christy" Dave replied referring to his girlfriend

Randy got up and said, " I don't know but if I could turn back the clock I would I mean why did I do it I wish I never did" Randy said putting his head down

"Bro just talk to Stacy" John insisted as the guys agreed

"John she hates me she'll never forgive me" Randy replied quietly

Stacy was listening to every word she was confused

"You don't know that" Dave said

"Yes I do she'll never come anywhere near me" Randy said sitting taking his jacket off so he was just wearing a white shirt with two buttons undone with black trousers

"Guys can I just be on my own" Randy begged

"Sure" john said leaving with the other two

Randy just sat there and thought what he did to the one person he ever cared about

The guys left and saw Stacy by the door

"Hey Stace" John said hugging her

"How are ya" Dave asked worried as Shawn just smiled

"I'm fine" Stacy said quietly

"Okay well see ya" John, Dave and Shawn said waving as Stacy just smiled

Stacy took a deep breath and just stood at the door

Randy was thinking about Stacy he was remembering when he was with Stacy when Triple H nearly hurt her

Flashback 

"_It's okay Stace" Randy said hugging her _

"_I was so scared Randy when Triple h held me" Stacy said crying _

"_Stace I will always be here for you and, I will always protect you" Randy said looking into Stacy's eyes_

The flashback was interrupted by a knock the door. Randy came back to reality and said, "Come in"

Stacy heard this and opened the door and walked into the room and stood there in front of Randy who was sitting down

Randy looked up and saw Denim skirt with a white top and knee boots. He kept looking up then he caught a very angry and upset Stacy, she wasn't smiling at all.

Randy just looked at her with a blank expression on his face they both just looked at each other.

Well that's chapter 1 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't

Plz review thanks

Chapter 2: Stacy and Randy talk about what happened last week. And Stacy wants answers from the legend killer but will Randy lie to her or will he tell the truth

Find out


	2. heartbroken

Hi guys here's the 2 chapter to Remembering I hope you like it

I can't wait for Smackdown I hope John kicks ass on smackdown and I can't wait for raw to see what happens in that face off between Bastita and hhh and what will happen with Stacy and Randy hopefully Randy will apologise and Stacy forgives him and they get back together.

Randy went back to check on Stacy and he was really upset.

Anyways onto the story

Randy looked at a heartbroken Stacy; Randy just put his head down

Stacy looked and thought for a minute "Maybe he is sorry"

Stacy began to say something, Randy looked up "I think you owe me answers" Stacy snapped.

Randy looked her and stood up and said "Stace please just go" Randy turned away

Stacy got angry and grabbed Randy's arm so the legend killer was facing her

"Randy you owe me answers why did you RKO last week" Stacy asked

"Stace please not now" Randy pleaded he didn't know why all he knew he wished he didn't.

"Yes now Randy tell me what did I do," Stacy said in a angry voice

"You didn't do anything and I don't think I owe you anything," Randy said.

Stacy looked at the legend killer she feels like she didn't know him anymore

Randy was only being horrid because he didn't want Stacy to know the truth why he hurt her

"Randy what has got into you" Stacy asked nearly crying

"What do you want to say I'm sorry well I'm not" Randy lied

Stacy could feel heart break into thousands of pieces

"Randy what's going on" Stacy said

"It's you I hate you I don't like you all your ever were was a message" Randy lied again

"Randy why are you being so horrible to me" Stacy asked wiping her tears

When Randy saw her cry he could hear his own conscience say" Man what are you playing at just tell her you love her and tell her you only did it to protect her"

Randy was about to say "Stace I'm" But Stacy interrupted him

"Well I wished I never fell for you stupid selfish asshole" Stacy said bursting out into tears throwing a box on the floor then ran out the door crying

Randy watched her leave and couldn't believe what he did he could feel tears forming in his baby blue eyes.

Randy sat down and put his head down.

Then he noticed a box with his name on it; he walked up to it and picked it up.

Randy sat down and opened it he saw a gold necklace. Randy gasped at it and took it out there was an inscription on it.

Randy read it and it said RKO 4 SMK it was shaped into a heart. Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. A note fell out.

"What the" Randy said picking up the note and reading it

He read " _dear Randy I hope you like this it was supposed to be a birthday present but what you did last week broke my heart so I think you should have this and I hope you can live with yourself breaking us up._

Stacy  
Randy read this and looked at it as a tear fell from his eyes on the paper he realised that he's lost her completely. Randy held the necklace to his heart  
"What have I done" Randy questioned himself putting his head down

Just then Shawn came in "Randy mate are you okay" Shawn asked

"No Shawn I've lost Stacy forever" Randy said upset

"No I don't think you have" Shawn pattered Randy's back

"Yes I have" Randy said giving him the note

"Okay well that's not good" Shawn replied giving Randy the note after he read it

"It gets worse than that I told her I hate her" Randy said regretting what he's done

"Why in the hell would you do that" Shawn asked confused

"To keep her from the truth" Randy replied

"Well what is the truth" Shawn asked again confused

"Shawn I hurt Stacy to protect her from Taker. I have watched Taker in a long time and he tries to hurt the person he faces in any way and I thought he would sacrifice Stacy and I couldn't live with myself in anything happened to Stacy so I want her to hate me so Taker wouldn't hurt her" Randy explained to the show stopper

"Well Randy what are you going to do now" Shawn asked the legend killer

"Try and get Stacy back I love her Shawn" Randy confessed

Shawn was speechless " You what"

"I love her," Randy said again

Dave came in with John "What's up guys"

Randy just walked passed Dave and John who were shocked

"What's his problem" John asked Shawn

"He's just confessed that he loves Stacy" Shawn explained

"About time" Dave said

"Yeah but will Stacy take him back" John asked

"I guess we will find out," Shawn said to the guys

"Yeah" Dave replied sitting down

"He said he did it to protect her," Shawn said out of the blue

"Ohh but wouldn't words be better" John asked

"Probably but he wanted Stacy to hate him but now he wants her back" Shawn explained to the guys

The guys all looked at each other and wondered what was going to happen between Randy and Stacy

Meanwhile in the woman's locker room Stacy came back and opened the door

"Stace how did it go" Christy asked sitting down

"Yeah babe" Lita and Torrie got up

Stacy just looked at them and bursted out crying

"Sweetie" Torrie ran over as the other s followed hugging Stacy

"I don't want to talk about it" Stacy said wiping her eyes

"Shall we go to the hotel"? Lita asked

Stacy slowly nodded.

"Okay" The girls said

The three divas packed their stuff away.

Stacy was putting her make up in her bag then she saw a photo, which made her cry

"Stace what's that" Torrie asked as she is texting John to tell them they have gone to the hotel.

"Nothing" Stacy said letting a small smile.

"Stace come on," Lita said

"Girls wait outside I will be out in a minute" Stacy replied

"Okay" Christy said walking out the door with the other divas

Stacy looked at the photo and ripped it up and threw it on the floor. Stacy grabbed her bag and went with Torrie, Christy and lita to the hotel.

A few minutes later Randy came to the Woman's locker room. He knocked on the door there wasn't answer

He opened the door and said "Stacy" he walked in but there was no one there.

Randy stepped forward and he stepped on a bit of the photo

Randy picked it up and the other pieces up and put them together. He saw the photo from Valentine's Day their date was the best day ever in Randy's life.

Randy kept looking at it and put his finger on Stacy's face wishing she were here all he wanted to do was hold her tightly.

Randy stood up her he had his head down and walked out putting the photo in the bin knowing it's over.

Randy closed the door and walked back to John, Dave and Shawn.

A couple minutes later Randy got back to the guys

"So how did it go?" Dave asked Randy

"She wasn't here," Randy said quietly

"Sorry man when it's over it is" John replied patting Randy on the shoulder

Randy looked at John and said, " No John it's not over I will get Stacy back even if it kills me," The legend killer said

"Well good luck" John said texting Torrie

Meanwhile in a hotel room Stacy, Torrie, Christy were together talking

"Ahh John" Torrie said reading the message

"Ahh that's sweet" Christy replied reading the message

Stacy wasn't talking she was just sitting down on the bed a tear rolled from Stacy's cheek

"Stace babe come on tell us what Randy said" Lita asked while Torrie and Christy turned around they all faced Stacy

Stacy mumbled between sobs "He said he hates me and I was just a message to him" Stacy said crying

"Oh god" Torrie said

"What" Lita asked?

"Ahh Stace I'm sure Randy didn't mean it" Christy said

"He did and worst of all I love him" Stacy said with her head down

"You what" The three divas screamed

"Yeah all I think about is Randy" Stacy replied to the shocked the divas

"Well it's Randy loss," Torrie said comforting her best mate

"Yeah Stace Randy doesn't deserve your tears" Christy replied

Stacy slowly smiled and replied "Thanks girls" Stacy hugged her best mates in the entire world

"Well Wrestlemania soon let's hope Randy gets crucified by Taker" Torrie lied because she liked Randy

"No I don't want that," Stacy said

"Just joking" Torrie said

Stacy smiled

"I hope Dave wins against hhh," Christy said referring to her boyfriend

"Yeah and John" Torrie said smiling sitting on the bed

The girls were having a great time Stacy felt better but she was still upset.

About midnight the girls went to bed Torrie, Lita and Christy were asleep but Stacy wasn't she was still thinking about Randy.

"Why do he do it he doesn't hate me" Stacy thought as a tear fall on her pillow she feel asleep.

Well that's Chapter 2 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 3: Randy confesses to Stacy the truth why he hurt her but will it be enough for Stacy to take him back and what happens when tragedy strikes for Stacy


	3. The truth revealed and an attack

Hi I'm back with the 3 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

Anyways onto the story

It's Wrestlemania 21

Randy was walking backstage thinking about Stacy he had no focus on Undertaker he wished he had her in his arms right now.

Normally he is with Stacy by now.

Randy kept walking down the corridor; he stopped when he heard his name

Randy hoped it was Stacy but it wasn't it was his three best mates in the world

"Shawn, John, and Dave what's up man" Randy said bluntly

"Nothing are you okay," John asked

"Yeah you look a bit down," Shawn said referring to Randy's glum face

"I'm fine good luck you guys," Randy said to each of them

"Thanks good luck to you too" Shawn said

"Thanks" Randy replied looking at the floor

Did you have a good birthday?" John asked

"No because the one girl I wanted wasn't there" Randy said in a glum voice

"Man just get over her" John said pattering his back

"I can't I love her too much" Randy said to his best mates

"Well sorry guys I better get going my match with Angle is next" Shawn replied walking way

"Good luck" They shouted and waved as Shawn left

Not far away Stacy was walking backstage, she was still upset but she was fighting the tears she was wearing a purple dress with knee boots she had her hair in a clip with half of her hair was down.

Stacy kept walking until she saw John, Dave and Randy.

Stacy looked at Randy she felt like crying again but she didn't, she turned the opposite way and started to walk away.

"Yeah so JBL is going to lose tonight," John said

Randy was looking around he saw Stacy, he smiled

"Guys sorry there's something I have to do" Randy said running after Stacy

"Randy" Dave said then he saw Stacy walk

"Go for it man" John replied then went back talking to Dave

Stacy kept walking then she heard her name "Stacy" Stacy turned around and saw the legend killer

"I don't want to talk to you" Stacy snapped and started to walk away from Randy

Randy watched her leave and grabbed her hand. Stacy took a deep breath and turned to face the legend killer

"Please Stacy just 5 minutes" Randy begged

Stacy started to laugh "For what you said to me on Monday I don't think you even deserve 5 seconds" Stacy said sarcastically walking away

"Stace I didn't mean it" Randy replied

Stacy stopped and turned around "What" Stacy asked speechless

"I didn't mean what I said at all I don't hate you and you were not a message do to me" Randy explained moving closer to Stacy

"Then what was I" Stacy asked stepping away

"The best woman I ever met" Randy said

"What" Stacy asked again shocked?

"You know Randy it wasn't the fact that you Rko'd me hurt it was the fact the one person I ever thought would never hurt me did you broke my heart" Stacy said nearly crying

Randy closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck "Stace please"

"Randy I have been hacking my brains I have been driving my mates mad wondering why he would hurt me and I still don't know please Randy tell me" Stacy pleaded with tears in her eyes

"Stace" Randy said opening his eyes

"Tell me Randy" Stacy pleaded again

"TO PROTECT YOU" Randy confessed to a shocked Stacy

Stacy looked at Randy and moved closer to the legend killer

"What are talking about" Stacy asked speechless

"Look Stace I have watched Taker for a long time and when he faces someone he tries to get any edge and I thought he would hurt you .I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to you I don't know what I would do I wanted you to hate me Stace so Taker would think I hate you so he wouldn't hurt you. But I regret it deeply" Randy confessed everything fiddling with his jacket

"Randy" Stacy said taking her hand on Randy face as Randy looked at her

"I love you Stacy" Randy said taking Stacy's hand

Stacy smiled and cried and thought, "He does love me"

"Please Stacy give me another chance" Randy pleaded

Stacy looked into Randy's baby blue eyes and replied upset " Randy as much as I want that to happen I can't I don't trust you you're not the man I thought you were" Stacy said as a tear fall from her eyes

"Stace please I'm begging you I love you please" Randy said nearly crying

"Randy I can't I love you too but I can't" Stacy walking way

Randy watched her and took her hand and said, "Stace please this can't be over please," Randy begged

"Then how come it is"? Stacy said crying

"Stace please" Randy said

Stacy didn't say anything she just hugged Randy and said " good luck in your match" Stacy walked away as Randy let her go

Stacy walked a bit and turned to look at Randy, a tear fell from her eyes and slowly walked away back to the women's locker room.

Randy watched her leave a tear fell from his blue eyes he realised he lost her forever

Randy just stood there for ages

"Well that shuts up Kurt angle" Shawn came behind Randy after his match with

Randy just stood there didn't even move

"Randy are you okay" Shawn asked noticing Randy had a tear fall from his eyes

"No I have defiantly lost the one woman I have ever loved" Randy explained sadly

"Really you told her the truth what did she say" Shawn asked

"I told her everything and it still didn't work" Randy replied unhappy

Just then John and Dave came behind Shawn

"Shawn well done on beating Kurt angle" John said fiddling with his chain

"Yeah great match" Dave replied.

"Ohh Randy how did it go with Stacy" Dave asked

"Not good I've lost her completely," Randy said with his head down.

"Mate don't say that" John asked.

"It's true I told her everything I told her I loved her and she said she loved me but it wasn't enough" Randy explained.

"Sorry man" Dave said.

"Thank guys I'm gonna say goodbye to Stacy" Randy said leaving

Randy walked away

"I hope they get back together," John said to the guys

"Yeah me too their prefect for each other" Dave said.

Meanwhile Stacy was in the woman's locker room she was listening too music she was all alone the song she was listening too was Westlife with Mariah Carey all against the odds.

Stacy sat on the floor leaning against the wall she was listening to the song and she thinking about what Randy said

Stacy was holding the necklace that Randy bought her for Valentines day, she was holding the necklace close to the her heart a tear fell from her eyes as she listened to the song

"Now you're coming back to me all against the odds" Mariah Carey sang 

Stacy listened and said, "I'm not going to be afraid,"Stacy, said standing up still holding the necklace.

Stacy walked to the door; suddenly someone came behind Stacy and put their hand around Stacy's mouth.

"Ahh" Stacy tried to scream the necklace went flying

"Listen to me stop struggling" The man said angrily

Stacy tried to struggled she kept on screaming then Stacy got out of his grasp she was terrified as her attacker went face first into a wall

Stacy got up and ran for the door but the man got up and whacked Stacy around the head with a pipe

Stacy fell to the floor and lied very still. The man smirked at the unconscious Stacy her chest was barely moving and she had got blood coming out her head.

The man turned off the light and locked the door and left laughing leaving in a different door.

While Stacy lies lifeless on the floor

Well that's chapter 3 I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 4: They all find Stacy and Randy has a choice to make either take Stacy to the hospital or face Taker but Stacy's life is on the line

What will Randy do?


	4. The match or Stacy's life

Hi guys here's 4 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks

Did anyone see Smackdown it was awesome especially John and Jbl's debate that was so funny and when Show tipped that truck over he is so going to win at Wrestlemania

The rest was so cool. Ohh I heard that Stacy will play major role in Randy's match don't know what it is though it might just be a rumour but I don't know.

Anways on to the story

Randy walked to the woman's locker room he hesitated but he knocked on the door and said "Stace I need talk to you please open the door" Randy pleaded knocking the door again but there was no answer.

Randy sighed and knocked the door again "Please Stace I need to talk to you I'm not going anywhere until you come out" Randy said

But still there was no answer Randy just kept knocking on the door and standing near it.

Then Lita, Christy and Torrie came to the woman's locker room

"Well done Christy you beat Trish well done babe," Torrie said to the new woman's champ

"It wasn't just me lita helped" Christy replied

The three girls hugged each other

"Randy what are you doing here" Lita said noticing the legend killer

"Trying to get Stacy to talk to me" Randy answered

"Well I don't think Stacy should even talk to you" Christy snapped

"Girls me and Stacy okay she knows why I really did it I did it to protect her" Randy explained

"Ohh" The girls all said

"So can one of you get her out here" Randy asked pleasantly

"Yeah okay" Torrie said turning the door handle but it was locked

"What" Torrie asked worried?

"What's up Tor" Christy asked

"Tor" Lita said as Randy just looked

"The door the is locked" Torrie explained worried

"What" Lita and Christy said they all tried to open it?

"Move" Randy shouted as the girls moved

Randy kicked the door down. They all went in the light was off.

"What fuck" Randy said turning on the light as the girls followed him

Randy flipped the switch to reveal the lifeless body of Stacy Kiebler.

Randy eyes widened as the girls screamed.

"STACY" Randy ran and knelt down next to Stacy and put her in his arm's

"Oh my god" Torrie said crying as the others were crying too

"Stace sweetheart come on wake up," Randy pleaded

Stacy made no movements. Randy grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Randy put other hand at the back of Stacy's hair.

Randy pulled his hand back his eyes widened

"Ohh shit" Randy said looking at his hand, which was covered in blood

"Stace" Lita said kneeling down

"She's bleeding from her head" Christy said crying.

Torrie just stood there and crying and looking at her best mate

Randy was worried sick, "TOR GO AND GET SOME HELP NOW" Randy shouted

Tor just looked she couldn't move "Tor now Christy go with her" Randy ordered

"Okay" Christy said grabbing Torrie's hand they ran out. Lita stayed she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Come on Tor" Christy said replied crying

"I can't did you see her" Torrie said kneeling down crying

"Tor" John ran with Dave seeing the girls

"John" Torrie shouted hugging John

"Babe what's going on" Dave asked Christy who was crying

"Stacy's been attacked, Randy is there with her" Torrie told them

"Oh shit" John said

"We have to go and get the Emts" Christy replied

"Okay come on" John grabbed Torrie as they all ran to the trainer room to get help.

"Come Stace please" Randy begged crying holding Stacy's in his arms

"Randy she's going to be okay right" Lita asked

Randy didn't say anything because he didn't know; he was holding the woman he loves

Just then Stacy started to groan and move a bit "Randy" Stacy said mumbling

"Yeah Stace I'm here" Randy said to Stacy touching her face

"Iii forgive you" Stacy mumbled then fell back unconscious

" No come on Stace sweetie wake up," Randy said holding her hand

"Stace come on babe," Lita said kneeling down

Suddenly Christy, Torrie, John and Dave came in with the EMTS and Chris the trainer.

"Oh god" John said speechless hugging Torrie

They were looking at Stacy

Dave was comforting a tearful Christy. Dave couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Tor it's okay sweetie" John said kissing Torrie

"Right everyone move out of the way" Chris the trainer said

"Come on Randy" John replied to his best mate

Randy listened and let go of Stacy and laid her down flat so Chris could check on her.

John hugged his best mate as they all stayed together. They were all crying especially the girls the man were comforting them.

Randy was just looking at Stacy and thought "I'll kill the person who did this"

"Who would do this" Torrie asked

"Don't know Sweetie" John said kissing her

"Right okay" Chris said getting up

Randy and the others forward and looked at Chris who had a worried expression on his face

"Chris" Randy choked out

"It's bad her pulse is very slow she has to go to a hospital but a ambulance will too long if she doesn't go now then she will die" Chris explained Stacy's condition

"She'll what" Torrie asked crying hysterically

Randy just looked at Stacy who was just lying there with her eyes closed.

"Well no one has bought a car " John said worried

"Well someone needs to go" Torrie said

"I can't I have a title match next" John explained feeling guilty

They were all talking thinking of a way too get Stacy to a hospital and let her live

Randy kept looking and he knew what he had to do "I'll go" Randy said

Everyone turned around and looked at the legend killer.

"You'll what" John asked shocked

"Randy you have a match with Taker soon" Torrie said shocked as well they all were

"Isn't that Important to you" Lita asked the legend killer

"Yeah of course it is but she's more important" Randy said picking Stacy up and holding her like they do in Weddings.

Randy was about to leave when Torrie tapped him on the shoulder and said "Thank you"

Randy smiled.

"Randy we will all come as soon as possible" John told him

Randy left the room with Stacy

"I can't believe him he's so sweet" Torrie said

"Yeah he must really love her" John said they all agreed

Randy got to his car and put Stacy in the passenger seat and left the arena.

As Randy drove away a man dressed in black came to the parking lot and watched Randy drive away

"I will be anyone's fool" The man said walking away laughing

Randy kept his eye on Stacy and the road

"Come on Stace don't die on me" Randy pleaded driving while Stacy just sat there making no movements her chest was hardly moving.

Well that's chapter 4 I hope you liked it sorry if you didn't

Who was the man and was he the one he attacked who attacked Stacy and will he destroy Randy and Stacy I will give you a clue it's the man who was buried alive easy clue I know

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 5: Stacy in the hospital and something is wrong with her

Ohh by the way I might do another story involving Randy hurting Stacy because of Taker tell me what you think because I don't know if I should plz tell me


	5. the shock

Hi guys here's the 5 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks

Randy got to the hospital he rushed over to Stacy's side. Randy picked the still unconscious Stacy up.

He rushed her in the hospital

"Help please some one help" Randy said holding Stacy in his arms

"Sir what happened" The nurse asked

"I don't know she was attacked" Randy replied to the nurse and the doctor

"Was she conscious" The doctor asked him

"No she wasn't but she did wake up for a little while but fell back unconscious" Randy explained laying Stacy on the bed

"Right okay step outside" The doctor said

"No please let me stay with her," Randy asked wanting to stay with Stacy

"Sir please step outside we will do everything we can" The nurse replied

"Please save her," Randy said nearly crying

"We will do everything we can" The nurse told Randy

Randy went out of the room and sat on a chair thinking about Stacy

"Please don't die Stacy" Randy thought

He had his head down he was thinking about Stacy

"Randy" Torrie said running up with the new wwe Champion John Cena

Randy saw them all run up to him

"Hey" Randy said getting up from the seat

"How is she" Torrie asked while the guys were comforting the girls

"Don't know" Randy replied quietly

"Randy they will save her" John told the legend killer

"I hope so," Randy said

They were all waiting for the doctor to come back with news about Stacy

"Well done Dave and John for winning" Randy said

"Thanks mate" John replied with Torrie sitting on his lap

" Yeah thanks" Dave said putting his arm around Christy

"And Christy is the new women's Champion" Torrie said

"Well Lita helped me," Christy said with a smile

They were all worried about Stacy they all stopped talking. The room was silent until the doctor came in the room.

Randy was the first one to notice he shot up from his seat as the rest followed.

"How is she" Randy asked worried the rest listened.

"Well she's okay but she's still unconscious we think we have saved her but she's not out the wars yet you are very lucky you bought her in any later and she could have died" The Doctor informed them.

"Well done Randy" Torrie said hugging the legend killer.

"Can we see her?" Lita asked

"Yes but only one person at the moment" The doctor told them

They all looked at each other and replied "Randy"

Randy smiled and left with the doctor.

Randy went in Stacy's hospital room and saw her lay there so still with her chest going up and down. Randy was worried sick about her.

The nurse came in the room

"Can she hear me?" Randy asked.

"Yes I sure she can" the nurse answered leaving the room.

Randy sat down next to the bed and looked at Stacy's angelic face Randy held Stacy hand and took a bit of hair out her face

"Stace it's me I'm so sorry this happened this is my fault I love you so much I can't live with out you" Randy said looking at Stacy

Just then Stacy Heart stopped she arrested. Randy looked at Stacy and shouted, " Help someone help"

The nurse and the doctor came in and rushed in and went to Stacy

"What's happening" Randy asked worried

"She's arrested" The doctor told him lying Stacy down

"What save her?" Randy said

"Sir we will do everything we can now please wait outside" the nurse ordered

Randy stepped outside looking at Stacy who was being bought back to life.

"Please no" Randy begged

"Randy what's going on" Torrie said noticing the legend killer

"She's dying and it's all my fault" Randy said to Torrie

"Mate no it's not" John said

They were looking at Stacy.

"Right everything is okay she's fine," the doctor said coming out of the room.

"Oh thank god," Torrie said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Randy asked

"Yes she should be fine" the doctor replied

"Can we see her?" Lita asked while they all looked at the doctor

"Yes of course" The doctor replied

The 6 superstars walked into Stacy's hospital room. She was stirring they all sat down

Randy sat near Stacy

"I can't believe this who would do this" Torrie asked

"I don't know babe," John said looking at Stacy

Randy had an idea who did but didn't say anything.

They were all talking but their attention drawn to Stacy who has just opened her eyes

"Stace" Randy said as they all smiled at Stacy

Stacy was confused she looked at all of them and looked at them blankly

"Who are you" Stacy asked

They all look Stacy with worried expressions on their face.

"Stace sweetheart it's us your mates Torrie, John, Christy, Dave and Lita and me Randy" Randy told still blank Stacy.

"Really emm who am I" Stacy asked looking at everyone.

Randy looked and walked out the room to talk to the doctor about Stacy while the rest try and get Stacy to remember things

Well that's chapter 5 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 6: they all try and get Stacy to remember things and the doctor tells randy Stacy's condition.


	6. Remembering

Hi guys here's the 6 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it

Ohh did anyone see raw it was great especially the bit with Randy I still love him even though he hurt Stacy but I still think he didn't want to.

The rest of raw was great.

"She doesn't know who she is," Randy said to the doctor

"Sir because of the force of the blow to her head effected her memory," The doctor told a worried Randy Orton

"Great" Randy said sitting down

"How long until Stacy gets her memory back" Randy asked

"Emm because of the force was very strong it can take up to a month maybe more but in time she will remember things" The doctor replied to Randy

"A month that's how long it can take" Randy asked shocked

"Sorry sir yes" The doctor said to legend killer

"Right" Randy replied

"I'm so sorry sir," The doctor said

"Thanks" Randy replied walking out of the doctor's office, walking back to Stacy

Meanwhile in Stacy's hospital room the superstars were trying to get Stacy to remember things.

"So my whole name is Stacy Marie Kiebler" Stacy asked confused

"Yes sweetie" Torrie said as John had his arm around her

"What else" Stacy asked

"Well you come from Baltimore Maryland and you are a wwe raw diva" Lita told Stacy

"Ohh right emm who are my family" Stacy asked still dazed

"Well you're parents are called Garry and Patricia Kiebler and your little sister is called Vicki" Christy said sitting on Dave's lap

"Okay so who are you all" Stacy said

Torrie, Christy and lita felt like crying because their best mate didn't know anything

Or them

"Well I'm Torrie and this is my Boyfriend John and that's Christy and Dave is her boyfriend and that's Lita" Torrie explained holding back the tears.

"Ohh yeah I remember a bit your faces all look familiar" Stacy said looking at them all

"Great" Lita said with a smile.

Stacy started to laugh a little but she wined because her head was hurting still.

"Stace sweetheart" Torrie began to say

Stacy listened to that word Sweetheart and she kind of had a feeling a man used to call her that lots of flashbacks came.

"Stace are you okay," Dave asked with concern because Stacy was staring into space

"Yeah I think" Stacy answered

Just then Randy came in Stacy looked and recognised his face but didn't know whom he was.

Randy just looked at the woman he loved and smiled at her but he was hurt inside.

"Ohh sorry Stace this" Torrie couldn't finish her sentence because Stacy interrupted

Her.

"Randy Orton" Stacy said the others looked shocked Randy just smiled.

"Stace you remember" Torrie said happily

"Yeah so how I do," Stacy said looking at the legend killer.

"That's great" Randy replied.

A couple hours later Stacy had fell asleep

"So what's wrong" Torrie asked while the guys listened

"Well because the force of the weapon it effected Stacy's memory" Randy explained

"Oh god" Torrie replied

"How long mate" John asked

"Up to a month could be longer" Randy said upset

"Poor Stace" Torrie replied looking at sleeping Stacy

"I'm going to look after to her," Randy said

Everyone turned to face the legend killer

"Randy that is so sweet" Torrie replied hugging Randy

"Yeah Randy that is sweet" Lita said while Christy nodded the guys agreed too

4 hours later the superstars were getting tired.

"Whoa Tor we better get going babe" John said looking at his watch and yawning

"Yeah okay" Torrie said kissing Stacy on the forehead who was still asleep

"See ya mate" John said hugging Randy and the rest of them

"Bye girls" Torrie said hugging all the girls

"Randy what you are doing is so sweet" Torrie said kissing Randy on the cheek

Torrie and John left waving. Minutes later Dave, Christy and lita left too leaving Randy with Stacy

Randy held Stacy's hand "Sweetheart I love you so much I will always be here for you" Randy said putting his head down on the bed falling asleep

Stacy was having flashbacks of the attack. She woke up and noticed Randy was asleep.

"Randy" Stacy said shaking the legend killer

"Emm What" Randy said waking up "Stace sweetheart you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine it's funny I don't remember a lot about me but I do you" Stacy said to a shocked Randy Orton

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"Well I know you're full name is Randy Keith Orton you're 25 years old and you come from St. Louis Missouri and you are third Generation star and the legend killer " Stacy continued

Randy listened to everything Stacy said and he smiled

"Yeah Stacy that is all true" Randy replied to Stacy.

"Randy were we together" Stacy asked

Randy just looked at Stacy and said, " Stace come on you need your rest" Randy said avoiding the question

Stacy put her hand on Randy's hand and said " Randy you will always be here for me you will never leave because I'll get lost" Stacy asked with tears falling down

"Stace I'm here to stay and I will always be there for you and when you come out of hospital you will stay with me," Randy explained

"Randy did you used to call me sweetheart" Stacy remembered

"Yeah that what you are" Randy said holding Stacy's hand

Stacy let out a small smile and replied "Good night Randy"

"Good night Stace" Randy said looking at Stacy sleep

"You look so pretty sleeping" Randy said kissing Stacy's hand the falling asleep himself.

Not knowing a man was watching them from afar.

Well that's chapter 6 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 7: a few days later Stacy is released from hospital and she is remembering more


	7. Wanting to know the truth

Hi guys here's the 7 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it I just want to say I hope Randy had a Great Birthday yesterday Raw and Smackdown was great.

I cannot wait for Wrestlemania it is going to be the best I hope Randy, John, Batista, Christy and Shawn wins.

Anyways onto the story

Stacy opened her eyes; her head was hurting a little but not as much. Stacy turned her head slowly and saw Randy still asleep. Stacy smiled because out of everyone she remembered Randy and she knew he would never hurt her or abandon her.

"Randy wake up" Stacy shook the legend killer

"Stace sweetheart are you okay," Randy asked rubbing his eyes and looking at Stacy

"I'm fine it just hurts a little bit," Stacy told Randy

"That's great Sweetie," Randy said with a smile

"Emm Randy I just wanted to know something" Stacy asked

"What it is it?" Randy said to Stacy

"It's going in my head did the wwe have a pay per view yesterday" Stacy asked confused

Randy just looked at Stacy and replied "Yeah we did"

"Really what happened" Stacy asked nicely

"Well John won the wwe Championship, Batista won the world title and Christy won the women's title," Randy explained

"Ohh so that's why they all had titles then" Stacy said "And did you have a match Randy"

"Emm yeah I did but it didn't happen" Randy replied recapping everything that happened yesterday

"Ohh right was it to do with me because if it was I'm sorry" Stacy said quietly

"Stace its okay none of this was your fault" Randy said kissing Stacy on the cheek

Stacy let out a small smile they both looked into each other's eyes.

Just then, John and Torrie came in

"Tor" Stacy said noticing her best mate while Randy hugged John

"Stace you remember" Torrie squealed hugging Stacy

"So how is everything?" Stacy asked

"It's great are you okay," John asked sitting down

"Yeah I think so," Stacy answered

"Well done for winning," Stacy said to John

"What you remember" John replied kissing Stacy on the cheek

Stacy and Torrie laughed.

"Right I'm going to get a coffee does anyone want anything" Randy asked

"No I'm okay" Torrie answered

"Emm I think I will have a hot chocolate" Stacy said smiling at Randy

"Okay then" Randy replied

"Wait Randy I'll come with" John said running after the legend killer leaving Torrie and Stacy together

"Tor where's Lita and Christy and the others" Stacy asked

"Emm their busy they said they will see you in a couple of days they send their wishes" Torrie answered holding two presents from Christy, Dave, and lita

"Wow" Stacy said opening the presents, which were a gold bracelet and a lovely white teddy

Stacy held the teddy tightly

"It's beautiful," Torrie said

"I know" Stacy agreed with Torrie

"Tor can I ask you question" Stacy asked

"Yeah sure" Torrie answered

"Emm was Randy and I a couple," Stacy asked nicely

Torrie just glanced at her best mate she did not know what to say

"It's just no one will tell me I asked Randy he just avoided the question" Stacy told Torrie

"Stace it's really my place she should ask Randy again," Torrie explained

"He wouldn't tell me," Stacy told Torrie

"Well I don't know Stace sorry," Torrie said

"Okay" Stacy gave up

Randy and John came back in

"Here you go sweetheart," Randy said giving Stacy her drink

"Thanks" Stacy greeted

"Torrie you okay babe" John asked

"No I've got a headache," Torrie said holding her head but she was lying

"Ohh sweetie" John replied kissing her

The doctor came in to check on Stacy

"Well Stacy you are making good progress" The doctor commented

"Thank you" Stacy said while everyone smiled

"Right I think you can go home tomorrow," The doctor told Stacy

"That's great news," Randy said with a smile

"Yeah it is" Stacy replied while John and Torrie smiled

"John can we go I'm not feeling very well" Torrie asked

"Yeah sure babe" John said

"Sorry guys Tor not very well," John said

"Ohh Tor I hope you feel better" Randy replied

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow," Torrie said kissing Stacy and Randy while John kissed Stacy and hugged Randy

John and Torrie left waving and holding hands

"Come on babe bed rest for you when we get home" John said hugging Torie

"John I'm not really sick I had to get out of there Stacy was asking if Randy and I were together I didn't know what to say" Torrie explained

"What do you mean?" John asked

"Well you know why they split up" Torie asked her boyfriend

"Yeah of course he RKO'd her," John told Torrie

"Exactly But she doesn't remember" Torrie said

"Ohh yeah" John replied

"Well Randy won't tell her they were together," Torrie said

"Great" John said, "Well sooner or later she's going to remember"

"Yeah I know" Torie replied wondering what will happen

Meanwhile in Stacy's hospital room:

"So how are you feeling sweetheart?" Randy asked

"I'm okay Randy I need to know something," Stacy said

"What" Randy Asked?

"Well were we together?" Stacy asked

Randy just looked at Stacy "Stace don't do this"

"Randy I need to know you avoided it last time just tell me please," Stacy pleaded

"Yes okay we were" Randy answered

"Really did we break up because we're not really close" Stacy explained

"Yeah we broke up but it's too complicated," Randy told Stacy

"Ohh right" Stacy said looking at the legend killer who had a guilty conscience because he knew why they split up and his lying to her.

Not far away from the room

"Right okay Orton won't tell her everything then I guess I will have too" Taker said laughing and walking away

Well that's chapter 7 hoped you liked it wow Taker is going to split them up

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 8: Stacy is released from hospital and when Randy goes out with the guys and the girls come around to be with Stacy they leave Stacy has a surprise in store for her


	8. going home and a surprise

Hi guys here's the 8 chapter I hope you like it please thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Oh my god Wrestlemania was brilliant but Randy lost I'm so upset but the match was great solid effort for Randy he came so close and John and Bastita won yes! New champs I'm so happy.

And raw was brill too. It looks like Randy will be out for 6 months due to his shoulder I hope he comes back good and says sorry to Stacy and they get back together.

Anyways onto the story

The next morning Stacy opened her eyes and realised today she is going home and she's happy that she's leaving.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Randy said looking at Stacy

"Good morning to you too" Stacy replied

"Well today is the day you go home?" Randy said to Stacy

"I know it's such a relieve to get out of this place" Stacy said lying back on the pillow

Randy just smiled at her.

"Right Stacy looks like to me you can go home" The doctor said coming through the door

"Great let's go thanks you for everything" Stacy replied getting out of the bed

"Right okay bye" Randy said leaving with Stacy

Randy and Stacy walked out of the hospital holding hands

"Randy I have to know something" Stacy said facing Randy

"What is that sweetheart?" Randy asked

"I need to know that you won't leave me or hurt me," Stacy asked.

"Stace I am always going to be here for you" Randy replied pulling Stacy in a hug

"Thank you Randy I knew you wouldn't hurt me ever" Stacy said hugging Randy back

As Randy was holding her in his arms and stroking her blonde hair he had a guilty conscience because he has already hurt her.

"Come on let's go" Randy said getting in the car helping Stacy

"Thank you" Stacy replied with a smile

"Right okay let's go home" Randy said looking at Stacy

"Randy can we put some music on" Stacy asked

"Sure" Randy said driving

Randy turned on the radio and on of Stacy's songs came on, it was Christina Aguilera I turn to you

"It's my favourite song" Stacy said listening to the song

"I know" Randy said turning the wheel

An hour later Stacy feel asleep. Randy kept on driving

"You look so beautiful," Randy said

A couple hours later

Randy didn't wake Stacy he picked the tall blonde up and carried her into his house

Randy got to the door and Stacy woke up.

"Hey" Stacy said

"Oh you're awake" randy replied putting her down

Randy and Stacy went inside the house Stacy gasped at the view and in the back of her head she knew she had been here before.

"Randy this place is lovely and so familiar" Stacy said walking around

"You remember you have been here before" Randy said taking Stacy's coat

"What's all that" Stacy asked looking at all the bags

"Ohh looks like John and Torrie have dropped off your stuff" Randy replied

"Ahh that's nice" Stacy said

"Well why don't you go upstairs and unpack sweetheart," Randy said

"Okay" Stacy replied

Randy grabbed all the bags and took them upstairs and led Stacy upstairs to unpack

"Do you want some help?" Randy asked

"No I'm okay it might make me remember stuff" Stacy said closing the door on Randy

"Right okay if you need anything I'll be downstairs" Randy said against the door

"Okay bye" Stacy said in the next room

Randy smiled and went downstairs to watch some telly. Just then Randy's phone rang

Randy picked it up and flipped it open

"Hello" Randy said

"Randy mate It's John" John cena replied over the phone

"Hey John what's up" Randy said

"How's Stacy" John asked while Torrie was listening

"She's okay at the moment she's unpacking thanks for bringing the bags" Randy said

"That's okay ohh Torrie wanted to know do you and Torrie want to come over tonight," Randy asked

"Yeah sure Tor do you want to see Stacy tonight" John asked

"Yeah" Torrie said kissing John

"Randy mate we'll be there" John replied kissing Torrie back

"Great can you ask Dave and Christy and Lita and Kane" Randy asked

"Yeah sure man see ya later" John said

"Right see ya later man bye," Randy said hanging up the phone

Meanwhile Stacy was upstairs putting her clothes away she was putting a black blouse away suddenly she had this flashback of her lying in the ring with it on with Refs everywhere.

"Oh god what is wrong with me" Stacy questioned her self putting the blouse away

Stacy rummaged through her bag and found a photo.

Stacy looked at the photo and saw her and Randy together Stacy was thinking about it

"Stace" Randy said near the stairs

"Yeah" Stacy said putting the photo down

"Torrie, John, Lita, Kane, Dave, Christy are here" Randy said hugging them all

"Okay I'm coming" Stay replied putting the photo down

Stacy closed the bedroom door and came down the stairs and went into the living room and saw everyone

"Stace" Torrie screamed hugging her best mate while the others divas followed

"Hey girls" Stacy said pulling them all in for a group hug

"Hey guys" Stacy replied hugging the guys as well

"Hi Stace so how are you feeling" Kane asked

"I'm okay," Stacy answered

All the superstars had a great laugh.

A few hours passed

"Guys we're watching friends come on" Torrie said

"What" The guys replied

"What's wrong" Lita asked sitting on the sofa next to Christy

"Well we all hate friends" John said moaning the guys moaned too

"Stop moaning" Torrie replied whacking John on the shoulder

"I have idea why don't you guys go out for a drink and us girls will stay here and have a laugh," Lita suggested

"Okay" Kane said

"Emm sounds fun" John replied holding Torrie

"Yeah it sounds great" Dave said

"I don't know I really don't want to leave Stacy" Randy replied worried about Stacy

"No Randy you go out and have some fun" Stacy insisted

"You sure" Randy said

"Yes" Stacy smiled

"Okay then" Randy said getting his coat while the guys were ready to go

"Well have fun," Torrie said kissing John while the other girls kissed their boyfriends

The guys all left waving leaving the girls

"Right Friends" Torrie said putting on the DVD the on with Ross Tan was on

"Oh my god my favourite episode" Stacy said remembering

"Stace you remember" Torrie screamed and hugged the long legged diva

They all had a great big hug.

The girls had a great laugh together listening to music watching TV.

4 hours passed

"Babe we better get going" Torrie said

"Okay then" Stacy replied getting up and hugging the girls

"Bye babe" Stacy said to all of the girls

"Bye" They all replied

Stacy closed the door and thought "Right I think I'm going to bed it's been a long night" Stacy walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Stacy switched the telly on. Stacy got in the bed knowing Randy would be back soon.

Just then the door knocked.

"What the" Stacy said confused.

Stacy got out of bed and grabbed her black silk long dressing gown.

Stacy went downstairs while the door knocked again Stacy was getting freaked out she slowly made her way to the door.

"Hello" Stacy said through the door.

"Hi" The person said standing outside the door.

"Can I help you" Stacy asked.

"I'm a friend of Randy's" The man said.

"Oh okay" Stacy said.

Stacy opened the door to reveal a man standing looking at the blonde who had no clue who this person was.

Well that's chapter 8 I hope you like it sorry if you don't

Plz review

Thanks


	9. Vistor

Hi guys here's the 9 chapter thanks to all the reviews I really appreciate it I hope you like it

Plz review

"Can help you" Stacy asked with the door open

"I've come to see my friend Randy" Taker replied nicely

"Ohh sorry he's not here at the moment you can come in and wait if you want" Stacy offered.

"Ohh thank you dear" Taker said steeping in to the house

"Emm would you like to sit down," Stacy said no having a clue that he is

"I'm sorry about the accident I hope you get better" Taker replied sitting on the couch with Stacy

"Oh thank you" Stacy said politely

"Is Randy looking after you because if he's not I will have ago at him" Taker laughed

"He's lovely I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are," Stacy told Taker

"Sorry dear I'm Undertaker I'm Kane's holder brother" Taker told Stacy

"Oh right Kane he's so sweet" Stacy said

"Yeah he's okay" Taker agreed with Stacy

"Stacy did you know that you and Randy were together" Taker told Stacy

"Yeah but he said we split up because it was complicated" Stacy told

"Yeah it was" Taker agreed

"Do you know if me and Randy were in love" Stacy asked confused

"I don't know maybe you should ask him," Taker told Stacy

"I don't know it's complicated I'm so confused I don't know why we spilt up and no one will tell me" Stacy replied getting a bit upset with the situation.

"Well maybe you could tell me why" Stacy asked nicely

"Sweetie it's not really my place but I can give you a clue" Taker said giving Stacy a tape

"This is the clue" Stacy replied holding the tape.

"That will give you all the answers," Taker said.

"Thank you" Stacy said

"Well I think I should get going" Taker replied

"You can wait for Randy if you want" Stacy offered

"No it's okay I'll see him another day" Taker said getting up to go to the door

"Well Taker it was very nice meeting you and thanks for this" Stacy said hugging him

"Stacy if you ever need a shoulder to cry on come and see me okay" Taker said

"Okay thanks" Stacy said shutting the door.

Taker stood outside and laughed and smiled as he walked away from the house.

Stacy walked into the living room holding the tape. She sat on the sofa she got a glass of wine. She decided to stay up and wait for Randy to come back

Stacy got up and put the video in the VCR and pressed play it was raw

"Ohh" Stacy thought as she watched it as she saw Shawn Michaels in action against la resistance Stacy remembered Shawn he was her mate

Stacy realised it was the raw from March 21 2005

"Maybe there's something of me and Randy on this" Stacy thought

Well that's chapter 9 I hoped you like it sorry if you didn't sorry it's short

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 10: Randy comes home will Stacy see randy Rko her on the video or will randy get there before she sees it


	10. Randy returns

Hi guys here's the 10 chapter of remembering I hope you guys like it thanks for reviewing guys.

"Stacy" Randy called just walked in

"In here" Stacy voice came from the living room

"Alright" Randy said hanging up his jacket

Randy walked in the living room seeing Stacy watching Raw.

"Where did you get this" Randy asked watching it

"Someone gave to me" Stacy replied smiling and hugging Randy but Randy was too tensed.

"Oh right" Randy said not realising it's the one where he hurt Stacy. Randy started to walk away.

"Randy there's us" Stacy said looking at the telly.

Randy spun around, his eyes widened he realised what tape it was. He saw him holding a white box.

Randy ran to the VCR and turned it off and took the tape out leaving Stacy confused.

"Randy what are you doing" Stacy asked standing up

"Stace sweetheart who gave you this" Randy asked quickly

"Emm I don't remember his name but he said he was your friend" Stacy told a worried Legend killer

"What's the big deal give it back?" Stacy said laughing trying to get the tape

"STACY NO" Randy shouted scaring Stacy.

Randy threw the tape on the floor and it smashed into tiny pieces. Stacy watched this happen and ran upstairs crying she has never seen Randy like that she kind of had a falshback of someone yelling at her.

"Stace sweetheart" Randy said running upstairs only to find the door was locked

"Sweetie come on let me in," Randy pleaded

Stacy was on the bed hugging the white teddy her friends gave her she couldn't understand anything her head was messed up.

"Go away" Stacy replied crying

"Come on sweetheart" Randy said sitting by the door

Stacy got off the bed and opened the door. And looked at Randy

"Stace" Randy said worried

"You scared me I just don't know anything anymore" Stacy replied crying

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Randy said touching Stacy's shoulder

Stacy moved closer into Randy chest as Randy held her tightly.

"I'm messed up I hate my life I just can't remember anything anymore" Stacy said crying

"Sweetie I'm always going to be here for you" Randy replied looking into Stacy's eyes.

Stacy just smiled "You never hurt me or leave me" Stacy said

"Of course" Randy said guilty.

"Randy can I ask you question" Stacy asked

"Yeah sure" Randy said

"Were we in love" Stacy replied

Randy looked at Stacy and replies " Yes"

Stacy hugged Randy and kissed him passionately "I knew it Taker was right"

"Yeah what" Randy instantly Said

"What" Stacy asked they were still holding each other?

"Stace you said Taker what do you mean Taker was right" Randy asked quickly and anxious

"Taker that was his name his the one who give me the tape he said he was your friend" Stacy told a shocked Randy Orton

"Sweetheart Taker was here," Randy said quickly

"Yeah he said I should ask you why we spilt and if we were in love and he said if I ever need a friend he'll be there for me," Stacy explained

"Stace stay away from Taker he's trouble" Randy told a confused Stacy

"Randy I thought you two were friends" Stacy replied holding Randy's hand

"No we're not please Stacy just stay away from Taker" Randy begged her

"Okay" Stacy replied a bit scared.

"Sweetheart it's for your own good" Randy said to her

"Alright come on can we go to bed I'm tired" Stacy said

"Yeah okay" Randy replied kissing her getting ready for bed then going to bed.

"I love you so much" Randy said touching Stacy's face

"I love you too" Stacy replied smiling and kissing Randy

Randy watched Stacy fall asleep as she slept like an angel on his chest

"I won't let Taker hurt you" Randy whispered falling asleep himself.

Well that's chapter 10 I hope you all like it plz drop off a review thanks

Wow what's Randy going to do? Tell her or keep lying.

Chapter 11: Randy and Stacy are in his locker room and randy wonders if he should just tell Stacy the truth.


	11. Wondering if i should tell the truth

Hi guys here's the 11 chapter of remembering I hope you all like it

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story.

Anyways onto the story:

Randy was the first to wake up it was Monday it was about 11:00 in the morning Randy looked at Stacy who was in his arms he never ever wanted to let her go she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping Randy watched as the sun shone on her lovely angelic face.

Randy smiled and kissed her softly on the lips this woke up Stacy she smiled at the man she loves.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Randy smiled

"Good morning" Stacy said smiling and kissing Randy

"Well that's a great way to start the morning" Randy replied

They both sat up.

Stacy smiled and replied sweetly "So this" Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy neck and kissed him with passion.

"Come on time to get up" Randy said

"No" Stacy said dragging him back to bed

"Stace as much as I want to do this we have to get up" Randy said getting out of bed

Stacy threw the covers over her head.

Randy turned and said laughing "Stacy Marie Kiebler get up now" Randy taking the covers off Stacy.

"Hey" Stacy said jumping on Randy's back while Randy took her off her back she landed into his lap.

"Hey no fair" Stacy moaned

"Right I win now get up" Randy said kissing her nose

"Ohh okay fine" Stacy said getting off Randy's lap watching television

"I'm going for shower," Randy said

"Okay hon. yes Friends on my favourite episode" Stacy said sitting down on the bed. Watching friends

"You want join me" Randy asked smirking near the door way

Stacy just smiled and went in the bathroom with Randy. While friends were on they were together in the shower.

Stacy was already dressed she was wearing a denim skirt with a red top. She was fixing some breakfast for her and Randy

Randy came downstairs wearing a black shirt with jeans Randy went in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Stacy's slim waist

"That's your favourite" Stacy said smelling Randy cologne

"What is" Randy asked looking at Stacy

"Obsession that's your favourite" Stacy said smiling

"You remember god your nearly back to normal" Randy said happily

"Nearly but some things I don't really remember" Stacy replied

Randy remembered that Taker is trying to tear him and Stacy apart.

"Stacy what are doing" Randy asked

"Cooking" Stacy, said

"You cooking I better ring in Bischoff tell him I can't come in today because I got food poisoning" Randy said getting his phone out

Stacy turned and whacked Randy on the head "Very funny"

"Owww" Randy said rubbing his head

"You got what you deserved," Stacy said smiling

"Sorry" Randy said hugging Stacy

"Good" Stacy replied

"Honey smoke" Randy said noticing smoke

"Ohh shit" Stacy said

Randy turned the oven down and the cooker and opened the windows.

"Well their goes breakfast," Randy, said laughing

"Sorry hon." Stacy replied

"It's okay I wasn't that hungry anyway" Randy told Stacy

"Good it's a little burnt" Stacy said laughing

"You could say that" Randy laughed

"Right come on let's go and sit down" Randy let Stacy in to the living room

Stacy grabbed the remote even before Randy could move

"Emm okay I guess your picking what we watch" Randy said looking at Stacy

"You could say that" Stacy replied flipping through the channels

"Nothing on" Stacy replied putting the remote down

"You don't want to watch anything do you" Stacy asked

"No it's okay why don't we watch a film," Randy offered

"Okay but I pick" Stacy replied

"What okay" Randy gave in

"Yah" Stacy said getting up choosing a film from the shelf

"What about Bridget Jones edge of reason" Stacy said

"No I can't watch that I watched it once with my sister I'm not watching it again not matter how you try" Randy told Stacy

"Really" Stacy replied getting on his lap "Please Randy" Stacy replied sweetly waving the film near Randy

"No" Randy said shaking his head

"Please Randy" Stacy pleaded

"No please Stacy I will lose the will to live" Randy begged

"Please" Stacy asked again smiling

"Ohh fine" Randy gave in

Stacy kissed Randy and got up and put it in the video recorder.

Stacy pressed play and went back to cuddle up with Randy

"Oh great here we go again" Randy sighed

"Stop moaning" Stacy answered

"Fine I'll just be quiet then" Randy said folding his arms

"Good" Stacy replied ass the film started

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Yes" Randy said getting up while Stacy just laughed

Randy went to the door to see Torrie and John standing there.

"Hey" Randy said greeting them two

"Hey Randy" John manly hugged Randy while Torrie just waved and went in

"Stacy in" Torrie asked sweetly

" Living room watching Bridget Jones Tor go in and watch it with her" Randy said

Torrie hugged him and went in the living room while John and Randy talked in the kitchen

"Hey babe" Torrie said standing in the living room

"Tor sweetie" Stacy got up and hugged her best mate

"Watching Bridget Jones" Torrie said sitting down

"Yep our favourite except Randy hates it" Stacy told Torrie

"I know so does John" Torrie replied

"Where's the others" Stacy asked

"Emm their busy but they said hi" Torrie said with a smile

"Oh right" Stacy said laughing with Torrie at the film

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"So mate everything okay" John asked

"Yeah" Randy said bluntly

"Mate what's wrong" John asked

"It's just this thing with Stacy" Randy said

"What do you mean" John replied

"John she doesn't remember me hurting her and she said that she knows I will never hurt her," Randy continued

"Okay mate don't worry" John said to Randy

"Ohh I have to Taker came here last night and gave Stacy the tape of raw when I hurt her" Randy replied

John was shocked "Well so Taker is trying to meddle"

"Yeah" Randy simply said

"Well don't worry yet everything is okay," John told his best mate

"I hope so" Randy said, "Taker told Stacy he'll always be there for her"

"What" John said?

"Guys are you coming in or are you staying out there" Stacy replied walking in the kitchen to get some wine.

"Okay sweetie we're coming" Randy said as John just looked.

"Ohh no Bridget Jones" John said coming in the room

"Stop moaning and come and sit down" torrie said getting up dragging John to the sofa.

Stacy was cuddling Randy and Torrie was cuddling John they all watched Bridget Jones but the guys wasn't Randy was thinking about telling Stacy the truth.

"You okay" Stacy asked

"Sorry sweetie" Randy snapping out of a trance

"You look a little pale Doesn't he Tor" Stacy asked touching Randy handsome face.

"Yeah Randy you look a little pale" Torrie agreed

"I'm fine" Randy said

"I'm just going to get some fresh air I'll be back in a minute," Randy said getting up

And leaving the room and step outside.

Stacy followed and went out to see Randy.

"Babe what's a matter" Stacy asked with worry

"Nothing I just not feeling well" Randy told Stacy

"Ohh no do you want anything" Stacy replied

"No you just go back and watch the film," Randy told her

"Are you sure?" Stacy said.

"Yeah" Randy replied

"Okay" Stacy replied

Stacy looked back at Randy and wondered why he is being like that. Stacy just stepped back in the house leaving the legend killer outside on his own.

Stacy came back in the living room to see Torrie and John cuddling

"Stace is he okay," Torrie asked

"I don't know" Stacy replied worried

"I'll be back in a minute" John replied kissing Torrie.

"Okay babe" Torrie said as the girls watched the film

Randy was outside thinking about Stacy. Then his phone rang, Randy got his phone and flipped it open and answered it

"Hello" Randy bluntly said

"Randy it's Eric" Eric Bischoff said

"Yeah" Randy replied

"I was wondering if you would come back to work tonight and maybe Stacy could to only if she is ready," Eric asked

"Eric I don't know yet maybe we'll see" Randy told him

"Okay well if you do show up it will be great" Eric said over the phone hoping Randy will return tonight

"Okay we'll see" Randy said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" John asked

Randy turned around and saw his best mate at the door Randy answered "It was Eric"

"What did he want?" John asked again

"He wanted to see if me and Stacy will come back to work tonight" Randy said quiet

"Oh right" John said, "Are you going"

"I don't know yet I'll have to ask Stacy first," Randy explained

"Oh man are you okay," John asked

"I'm fine" Randy said

"Look if this is about that ass Taker don't worry Stacy won't go nowhere near him" John told Randy

"No it's not that John I'm lying to her she keeps saying she knows I will never hurt her and I did and it's eating me up inside because I did hurt her" Randy said

"Mate yeah you did but you did it to protect her" John said

"Yeah I know but I still hurt her and she doesn't know I think I'm just going to tell her," Randy told a shocked doctor thugnomics.

"Randy that's not a good idea you could lose her" John said

"Yeah maybe but I can't carry on lying" Randy said

"Mate this isn't a good idea" John told Randy

Randy didn't say anything and went back in as John followed they both saw their girlfriends laughing.

"Randy you feeling better" Stacy asked

"Yeah a lot" Randy answered

"Come on watch the rest of the film with us" Torrie said

"Yeah okay" John replied cuddling Torrie while Randy sat down and Stacy cuddled into his chest.

"Ohh Stace Eric rung and he was wondering if we could come back to work tonight" Randy said

"Ohh yeah okay" Stacy said with a smile

"Are you sure your ready" Randy asked looking at her

"Yeah I have to go back sometime anyway it will be great seeing everyone again" Stacy said getting excited

"Can you two come" Stacy asked sweetly holding Randy's hand

"Emm yeah John" Torrie asked looking at him

"Yeah okay" John said

"Yes" Stacy replied

"Come on Tor we have to go and get ready" Stacy said grabbing Torrie's hand

"Ehh girls what about the film" John asked

"Well you can watch it if you want" Stacy replied while Torrie just smiled

"No thank you" Randy said turning it off

Stacy and Torrie went upstairs to get ready for raw.

4 hours later it was nearly time to go.

"Come on girls hurry up" John shouted up the stairs while Randy was putting his jacket on dreading today.

"Okay we're coming" Torrie said

1 hour passed

"Torrie Wilson Stacy Kiebler get a move on," Randy shouted while John was looking at his watch

"We're going to be late" John replied

"Defiantly" Randy said

Then Torrie and Stacy came downstairs holding hands they looked amazing Stacy was wearing a black skirt with a red top with knee boots and Torrie was wearing a silver dress with sandals. Her hair was down the same with Stacy they looked lovely

John and Randy just stared at them with their mouths up

"God do they look sexy" John said

"Yeah" Randy smiled at Stacy.

"So how do we look?" Stacy and Torrie asked smiling

"Very nice" Randy replied kissing Stacy

"Very sexy Tor" John answered still looking at his girlfriend

"Thank you" Torrie and Stacy said

"Come on we better go" Randy replied

"Okay come on Tor" Stacy said linking arms with Torrie they walked to John's car. Randy and John walked behind them.

"So you're going to tell her," John asked

"Yeah I think so," Randy said looking at his best mate

"Well good luck" John replied slapping Randy on the shoulder

"Thanks John" Randy smiled but inside he was dreading telling Stacy.

They all got in John's car Randy and Stacy got in the back and cuddled up while John turned on the radio and drove away to Raw.

Well that's chapter 11 I hope you liked it sorry if you didn't plz review will randy tell Stacy or will someone else will and what will Stacy reaction be and will Randy and Stacy stay together or will they be spilt forever. Find out

Thanks

Chapter 12: Will randy tell Stacy the truth or will somebody else tell her


	12. learning the truth

Hi guys here's the 12 Chapter of remembering I hope you like it I can't wait for smackdown tonight I can't wait to see John Cena the wwe champion god that sounds right.

Anyways onto on two the story

Stacy and Randy were in his locker room kissing and hugging on the sofa.

"I love you so much" Stacy said with a smile with her arm's around Randy's neck

"I love you too" Randy replied smiling but deep down he wasn't happy.

"So happy to be back" Randy asked Stacy

"Of course" Stacy replied kissing Randy.

"You" Stacy asked

"Yeah defiantly" Randy told the glamorous diva

"I missed this" Stacy said

"What" Randy asked confused?

"The wwe the fans" Stacy said

"Well I'll tell you what if I asked Eric if me and you can get back together onscreen" Randy asked

"Are you serious I would love that Randy I love you so much" Stacy said giving Randy the biggest hug ever.

"I love you so much if I lost you I don't what I would do," Randy told Stacy

"Me too babe" Stacy said with a smile.

Then Torrie, John, Dave, Christy, Lita, Kane, Chris and Lillian came in to see Stacy and Randy.

"Hey you two" Torrie said

"Hey" Stacy said getting up from Randy to hug the girls while the divas had a huge hug while the guys manly shook Randy's hand.

"Hey man" Dave said to Randy

"Hey nice match Dave especially fro hurting HHH" Randy congratulated the world champ.

"Thanks man" Dave said with a smile while Christy sat on his lap

"So everything okay with you two" Lita asked sitting next Kane cuddling him

"Yeah" Stacy and Randy said.

"Cool" They all replied

"So are all okay" Randy asked.

"Yeah" Everyone answered.

All the superstars were having a laugh.

"I'm going to get a drink does anybody want anything" Stacy asked getting up

"No thanks sweetie" Torrie said.

Everyone else shook the heads. Stacy left Randy's locker room and walked to the canteen.

"Right now she's gone what are you playing at Randy" Torrie said looking at the legend killer.

Randy looked around and saw lots of shocked faces.

"What" Randy simply asked confused?

"Randy you know what" Kane said while everyone looked at Randy.

"Sorry I have got no clue what you're talking about" Randy replied remaining confused

"Randy John told us," Christy said to a blank Legend killer

"What" Randy sort of knew what it was?

"That your going to tell Stacy the truth that he hurt her," Torrie told Randy

"Yeah that's right" Randy said getting up

"Randy that's not good idea" Lillian said

"Yes it is" Randy replied, "I can't keep lying to her," Randy said

"Randy mate you'll lose her" Kane said

"I don't care she needs to know the truth" Randy insisted

"Randy she's been through a lot hearing that you hurt her it would destroy her" Lita told the legend killer.

"You don't think I know that I can't let Taker tell her," Randy said

"Taker?" Everyone remained confused except for Torrie and John.

"Taker Randy what do you mean" Kane asked confused

"Well your ass of a brother is trying to spilt me and Stacy up" Randy told the big red monster.

"Yeah well he's going to win if you tell her," Lita said while everyone agreed

"Randy please Randy don't do this" Torrie begged

"You think I want to do this of course not" Randy explained upset

"Then mate don't" Chris spoke while Lillian nodded

"I have too," Randy replied with his head down

"Randy you are making a terrible mistake" Torrie told him

Randy just looked at them and said quiet "I know but I have too"

Meanwhile Stacy is walking back form the canteen she has a smile on her face she is so happy about her life.

"Stacy" Stacy spun around to see Shelton Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels walked up to her.

"Hey guys" Stacy said with a smile and hugging them

"Stace it's so good to see you" Shawn said hugging her

"Thanks I have missed all of you" Stacy said

"Us too" The three superstars said

"Well can't stop I have to get back to Randy" Stacy replied

"Ohh you got back with Randy then after what happened" Shelton blurted out

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked confused

Shelton, Shawn and Chris look at each other and realised Stacy didn't remember what happened.

"Ohh its okay Stacy" Chris said

"Okay well see ya" Stacy left waving thinking what they meant

"Great well done Shelton" Shawn said

"Sorry how was I supposed to know" Shelton said

"Well officially Randy didn't tell him" Chris said

"Looks like doesn't it" Shawn said, "I'm going to see Randy want to come with"

"Yeah okay" Chris said while Shelton just nodded they all walked to Randy's locker room.

Stacy kept walking down the corridor until someone that made Stacy jump stopped her.

"Stacy" Stacy looked at saw someone she wasn't too keen on.

"Taker I shouldn't be talking to you I have to go" Stacy replied walking away from the dead man

"Why" Taker asked pulling her back while a flashback came to her when he did that.

"Because you're trouble" Stacy said trying to get Taker to let go.

"Did Randy say that I must of known he would lie " Taker said smirking

" What do you mean?" Stacy asked confused

"Well it's not my place maybe you should ask Randy" Taker told Stacy

"No I'm asking you what did you mean by that" Stacy asked scared

"Well Randy has been lying to you Stacy" Taker told Stacy

"What do mean Randy loves me he would never" Stacy couldn't even finish her sentence because she was so shocked.

"Maybe but he has lied to you" Taker told

"No" Stacy replied

"He hurt you Stacy he Rko'd you sweetie," Taker said pretending to be sympathetically

"No he wouldn't do that he never hurt me," Stacy said beginning to cry

"I'm sorry it's true," Taker told her

"No you're lying" Stacy said walking away

"Ask him Stacy" Taker said holding her small hand

Stacy just looked at Taker and left crying.

Taker just looked at Stacy walking way and smirked knowing he has broke Stacy and Randy up.

Stacy walked back to Randy's locker room thinking what Taker told her

"He wouldn't hurt me," Stacy thought as tears rolled down her lovely face

Well that's chapter 12 I hope you all liked it sorry if you didn't oh no Taker has told Stacy what will randy do and what will Stacy do will she turn from randy and turn to taker find out

Chapter 13: Stacy and Randy talk and Stacy have something to ask Randy.


	13. the heartbreaking news

Hi guys here's the 13 chapter of remembering I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks

"Right I'm going to tell her as soon as she comes in" Randy said

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Randy there's still a chance that you don't have to tell Stacy" Torrie reminded Randy

"No I have too," Randy said knowing what he has to do.

Everyone frowned.

Stacy came in the locker room, she didn't look happy at all.

"Stace are you okay" Torrie asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine would you guys leave me and Randy alone a minute," Stacy said while Randy eyes widened thinking she's knows.

"Yeah sure" John said holding Torrie's hand

"Yeah of course" Lita replied while everyone left the legend killer and Stacy alone.

"What's wrong Stace I have to tell you something? " Randy asked looking at the upset diva.

Stacy took a deep breath and replied " me first I was just told something that I don't think is true"

"What?" Randy asked worried

"That you hurt me you Rko'd me I don't think it's true" Stacy said thinking it wasn't true.

Randy just looked at Stacy upset.

"I knew Taker was lying you're so right he is trouble" Stacy said sitting down.

"No Stace he's telling the truth I did hurt you" Randy said

"WHAT" Stacy shouted "Why how could you I thought you loved me"

"Honey I do but I wished I never did" Randy said trying to get Stacy to listen.

"How could you lie to me after everything I have been through and the one person I thought never hurt me you did" Stacy said bursting into tears.

"Stacy please I'm begging you to listen please," Randy pleaded holding her

Stacy pushed him away and shouted "TAKER WAS RIGHT YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOU NEVER DID HOW COULD YOU LIE ALL THIS TIME"

"No taker is trying to stir up trouble if I could turn back the time I would please listen to me Sweetheart" Randy said nearly crying

"Don't you ever call me that again I hate you how could you do this to me" Stacy screamed crying

"Honey I love you please listen" Randy begged

"No I want you to stay away from me I don't you in my life anymore I hate you we're finished" Stacy said as her heart was breaking so was Randy's

Stacy started to leave but Randy dragged her back "Please Stacy don't go I love you please stay" Randy begged

"NO let go of me" Stacy shouted and slapped Randy's across the face

Randy held his face and watched Stacy run out in tears.

"STACE please wait" Randy shouted.

Randy just sat down and realised he has lost the only woman he ever loved.

"Randy mate what happened" John asked as they all came back in and saw Randy distraught.

"Stacy I have lost her" Randy said quietly

" Mate I told you it wasn't a good idea" John said bending down, as everyone was worried

"No John I didn't tell her that son of bitch Taker told her" Randy said

"Oh no" Torrie replied

"Where's Stacy Randy" Lillian asked

"She ran out I've lost the one person who I ever loved" Randy replied putting his head down

"Come on girls we're going find Stacy" Torrie replied

"Babe you and the guys stay with Randy" Torrie ordered

"Okay sweetie see ya" John said kissing Torrie

Torrie, Lillian, Lita And Christy left the locker room to find Stacy

"The woman's locker room" Lita said

"Good idea lita" Christy said while the girls rushed to the woman's locker room.

Meanwhile Stacy was in the woman's locker room crying her eyes out she couldn't believe Randy would hurt her she ripped a picture of her and Randy.

"Stace sweetie" Torrie came running in as the Christy, Lillian and Lita followed

"Ohh girls he lied to me and Randy are finished" Stacy told them crying

"Ohh Stace" Torrie said comforting her and lita and Christy did to

"He hurt me," Stacy said cuddling her best mates crying.

"Stace we know" Lita said

Stacy heard those words and broke the hug and looked at her best mates.

"What's wrong" Torrie asked confused while Lita, Christy and Lillian looked

" You all knew" Stacy said standing up away from her best mates

"Yeah we did" Lillian answered don behalf of all of them

"And you didn't say anything" Stacy replied upset

"Stace we didn't want you to go through another heart break" Torrie explained

"You are supposed to be my best mates you lied to me everything that I have been through your still like Randy I guess the guys all know too" Stacy said

"Yeah they do but we never meant to hurt you sweetie" Christy's aid while they were all crying.

"The only person who has been straight with me is Taker" Stacy said

"Babe taker is trouble," Torrie told her

"Yeah right I can't believe you girl's lied to me," Stacy said storming out of the locker r room

"Oh no" Torrie said crying while the rest were crying

"Tor baby" John came in and hugged his girlfriend

"Sweetie what's wrong" John asked

"Stacy thinks we have lied to her she said we don't care about her" Christy said hugging Dave

While Lita was hugging Kane and Benoit was comforting Lillian

"She said something about Taker" Torrie said hugging John's chest

"What about him" Randy came in

"She said that we hate her and she think Taker is the only one who cares about her" Lillian said

"He's trying to brainwash her," Randy said

"Mate we have to find her before Taker does" Dave replied

"Yeah come on let's go," Randy said while everyone followed searching for Stacy.

Stacy was outside the parking lot the cold breezes made her hair go in her angelic face tears were rolling down her face she was so upset that everyone has lied to her

Stacy just stared at the stars and she felt like she was alone.

"Stacy"

Stacy heard his voice and saw a huge man standing next to the tall blonde Stacy just looked at him through her eyes, which were filled with tears.

Well that's chapter 13 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't but plz drop me a review

Thanks

Chapter 14: Taker brainwashes a confused Stacy and a bombshell will be dropped on everyone.


	14. the bombshell and remembering at last

Hi guys here's the 14 chapter I hope you like it thanks for the reviews wow raw was great but it would have been brill if randy was there god i hope he comes back soon and what about thta annoucement to do with the draft lottery anyone could be transferred what if randy gets swicthed to smackdown then he can't make it up with with stacy plz let them be together and that was funny with lita and trish lying cow trish is and now she has viscrea that aint good for kane and lita well i bet kane will kill viscrera and then trish. yes hogan is back i can't wait for backlash

Stacy just looked at the huge man it started to rain.

"So I guess from your face he did hurt you," Taker said looking at Stacy

"Yeah" Stacy replied crying

"I told you Stacy he lied to you" Taker said trying to be sympathetic

"You were right he never loved me," Stacy said quietly looking at the dead man

"Well I didn't think he did I mean if he did then why would he hurt you" Taker explained smiling.

"Actually there must be a good reason to do that maybe I should give him the chance to explain" Stacy said

Taker was shocked and speechless "No Stacy he doesn't deserve chance he hurt you because he hates and you were just a message to him," Taker said trying to brainwash Stacy

"No he doesn't hate me" Stacy refused to believe it

"Yes he does sweetie," Taker said trying to get Stacy to hate Randy Orton

"He does they all hate you sweetie the only person you can trust is me I'm the one who loves you and I will take care of you" Taker lied he never loved Stacy he just wanted to make Randy miserable

"You love me," Stacy asked confused and looking the man in the eyes

"Yes" Taker lied again

"The only person I can trust is you" Stacy said beginning to be brainwashed

"Yes sweetie they only way me and you can be together is if you marry me become Mrs Undertaker" Taker said holding his hand out

Stacy looked at Taker and took hi hand and said confused "Yes I will marry you"

Taker brought the defenceless and now brainwashed Stacy Kiebler and held her close and hugged her.

Taker was coming closer to kiss Stacy. Stacy hesitated a minute but she kissed the dead man with passion

Taker and Stacy kissed.

"Get away from her" Randy dragged Stacy away from Taker

"Randy let go of me," Stacy screamed

Then Torrie, John, Lillian, Chris, Christy, Dave and Kane and lita all ran down the girls were still crying.

"Orton give her back" Taker shouted Stacy was scared

"I don't think so Stacy look at me," Randy said turning Stacy's head she contacted with Randy's baby blue eyes.

"No get off me Taker" Stacy screamed for Taker

"Stace sweetie you've been brainwashed he doesn't care about you his doing this to get back at me I'm the one who loves you" Randy explained trying to get Stacy attention

"Stace listen to Randy we're your friends not Taker he hates you he's trying to brainwash you" Torrie moved forward in front of Stacy

"Shut up all of you Taker loves me" Stacy said

"Stace he doesn't he's brainwashed you" Lillian said trying to get Stacy's attention.

"What" Stacy asked confused?

"Stace come here" Taker held out his hand

Stacy was confused she didn't know who to believe. Stacy looked into Randy's eyes

Taker so what was happening.

"Stacy come here," Taker said again

Stacy moved away from Randy and the others.

"Stacy please come back," Randy begged while the rest shouted, "Come back"

"You haven't won yet I will get you back Stacy he hasn't won yet " Randy said looking at the tall blonde

"Oh really well she is going to become my wife tomorrow so you have lost her forever" Taker said to Randy everyone was shocked.

"Your getting married" Randy said shocked

"Yes isn't that right Stacy" Taker said holding her. Stacy looked at him and nodded

"Stace you can't" Torrie said moving in front of Stacy

"Get away from her" Taker shouted and pushed Torrie and John caught her before she hit the floor

Stacy looked at Taker and couldn't believe what Taker just did.

"You asshole" John shouted

"John don't he's not worth it" Torrie said holding him back while everyone shot glares at the dead man

"Taker why are you doing this" Kane asked his brother

Taker just laughed and didn't answer the question.

"You haven't won yet," Randy said with anger

"Well you ever come near her it will be bad consequences for you" Taker warned the legend killer

Stacy looked and thought a minute she heard that voice before but where.

"Caleb" Taker shouted still holding a confused Stacy

"Yes sir" Caleb bowed

"Take her to the car" Taker ordered

"Yes sire come on my lady" Caleb took Stacy by the hand, as Stacy kept looking back at Randy basically "don't give up"

Taker looked at them all "You know if you just told her truth it would have all worked out," Taker laughed

Randy held Taker back and replied, "I don't care what happens to me I won't let you hurt Stacy"

"We'll see" Taker walked to Stacy and Caleb who was near the car.

Stacy kept looking at Randy and the friends and she is thinking is she doing the right thing.

"Stace come on," Taker said calmly but Stacy wouldn't move

"LISTEN get in the car now" Taker shouted.

Hearing that word Stacy remembered that was the voice she heard before she was attacked Taker was trying to get her attention but flashbacks were coming.

"Stacy get in" Stacy wouldn't move flashbacks were flowing in her head

Stacy just had a blank expression on her face Randy was the first to notice then everyone else did

"Stace" Randy began to walk but John pulled him back

"Not now mate" John said who was holding Torrie

Flashback:

_"Listen to me stop struggling" The man said angrily Stacy saw his eyes_

_Stacy saw herself lying on the floor with blood coming out her head then she saw Taker's face_

Stacy remembered everything she had a scared look on her face she thought

"Taker it was him"

Stacy wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"Stacy get in the car," Taker said again with anger

Stacy just looked she wanted to run to Randy but she heard what Taker said that there would be consequences so she just got in the car while Caleb speeded away

Stacy looked back at Randy with tears and her mates she saw all her best mates crying and being hugged by their men.

Randy watched them drive away with Stacy.

"She can't get married" Torrie said wiping her eyes

"Don't worry babe" John replied comforting her

"I won't let that wedding happen I won't let Taker destroy Stacy even if he kills me," Randy said.

Everyone looked at the legend killer

"Randy mate you heard what Taker would do he said he would kill you" John reminded the legend killer

"I don't care I would die for Stacy I love her to much" Randy replied

"Randy be careful" Torrie said hugging him

"We'll all help" Lita and said while everyone nodded they are going to stop Stacy from getting married and losing her life forever.

Well that's chapter 14 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't plz review thanks

Chapter 15: Stacy tries to escape from taker


	15. trying to escape and a plan

Hi guys here's the 15 chapter I hope you like it thanks everyone for reviewing.

Anyways onto the story

"Don't worry darling they are all trying to confuse you" Taker said

Stacy just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah whatever" Stacy simply replied quietly

Taker was holding Stacy's hand.

"What's wrong" Taker asked

"Well it's that I still don't know who attacked me and it scares me that maybe they will come back and finish the job" Stacy replied pretending to be scared wondering if Taker would crack.

"No that won't happen" Taker said looking at Stacy

"How do you know?" Stacy asked suspiciously

"Well I just do" Taker replied

"How" Stacy asked

Taker was getting angry

"Stacy leave it" Taker snapped

"I'm sorry but if we're going to be married we can't have any secrets have you got any?" Stacy asked

"No" Taker sternly said

"Okay fine I'm going to bed" Stacy said walking upstairs while Taker stayed downstairs

"Sire that was close I thought you would have gave the game away" Caleb replied

"Don't be stupid" Taker snapped, "She will know how it feels to mess with me"

Meanwhile upstairs

"Great how the hell I am going to get out of this I have to do this on my own" Stacy thought

Stacy was thinking about Randy how much she wanted to be with the legend killer.

And thought about their time together. She was thinking about their first date

Flashback:

"_Randy it's beautiful" Stacy said with a smile looking at the beach _

"_I thought you would like it" Randy said holding her hand _

"_First the dinner and now this it's wonderful" Stacy smiled _

"_Come on" Randy led Stacy down to the sea._

"_The sea is beautiful," Stacy said hugging the legend killer _

"_Yeah I know" Randy replied holding Stacy's waist _

"_Thank you for great day but something I have to ask you" Stacy said flashing her eyelids _

"_What will that be?" Randy asked _

"_Well if I didn't ask you what you were doing tonight would you asked me" Stacy asked sweetly _

"_Well you said it before me I was going to ask you straight after you called me trouble" Randy said laughing._

"_Well you are you get yourself into trouble you sacred the living daylights out of me_ when you suffered a concussion" Stacy said

"_Oh sorry but you still have to pay calling me trouble miss Kiebler" Randy said picking Stacy up _

"_Ahh put me down," Stacy said laughing _

"_Okay" Randy replied putting Stacy into the water._

"_That wasn't fair but this is " Stacy said getting up splashing Randy with water._

"_Is that it" Randy said smiling _

"_No" Stacy said splashing with more water_

"_Randy" Stacy said _

_Randy turned and replied "Yeah" _

"_Will we be together forever?" Stacy asked looking at Randy _

"_Well I think so," Randy said _

"_Good" Stacy said cuddling into Randy's chest and kissing the legend killer passionately._

A knock on the door made Stacy come back to the present.

"Stacy" Taker snarled

Stacy started to get scared and just lay on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

In the middle of the night 

Stacy woke up and looked at her watch it was 3 in the morning. Stacy turned and saw the deadman sleeping next to her. It made Stacy sick to her stomach.

Stacy started to move but Taker groaned. Stacy was scared waking him.

Stacy got out of bed and got dressed she was wearing a black long skirt and with a white top and boots and a long coat.

Stacy got out the bedroom and went to find the door. But what she didn't know is that Taker woke up and followed her.

Stacy got outside the lair and ran down the passage.

"Thank god" Stacy said relieved that she is out of there

Stacy kept walking it was raining really hard.

"Miss Kiebler where are you going" Caleb asked running after her

Stacy looked and tried to get away from Caleb but she couldn't he had her by her arm.

"You going to become my sire mistress" Caleb said while other priests came

"I don't think so" Stacy replied hitting Caleb to get him to let go.

"Miss Kiebler" Caleb shouted.

Stacy looked and ran but she ran straight into the arms of someone she didn't want to.

"Where the hell do you think your going" Taker snarled

"I'm not stupid Taker I know it was you who attacked me," Stacy said glaring at him

"What?" Taker pretended to be shocked

"Yeah I remember" Stacy told him

Taker started to laugh while Stacy glared at him

"You finally remember then god took you long enough" Taker snapped

"You're sick" Stacy said scared

"Maybe but I have you dear and no one will be able to save you" Taker laughed

"Ohh by the way your right about everything Randy did love you and you wasn't a message him" Taker smirked

"What" Stacy said shocked?

"The reason he did it love was to protect you" Taker snarled

"What who from?" Stacy asked

Taker moved forward so Stacy could feel his breath on her body

"ME" taker smirked Stacy covered her mouth.

"Now your going to be mine" Taker said running his fingers through her blonde hair

"You sick bastard I will never be yours" Stacy said slapping Taker around the face.

"You bitch" Taker shouted shoving Stacy to a wall and started to choke her

"Taker let go please," Stacy begged for her life

"Oh sweetie listen I'm not going to hurt you" Taker replied letting go of Stacy but staying close to her

"I won't marry you" Stacy said with tears

"Yes you will because if you don't there will be consequences for Orton for your friends" Taker smirked

"Why are you doing this" Stacy asked, "Please don't hurt anyone"

"Well do as you're told and no one will get hurt," Taker said holding her hand

"Please don't make do this" Stacy begged

"Honey you're mine and not Orton not your friends will be able to save you your good as mine my lady" Taker laughed

"No" Stacy said falling down crying, "I love Randy why can't you just let us be together" Stacy pleased

"I don't know but it's fun seeing you two like this" Taker smirked at Stacy

Stacy just cried even more. Taker smirked

"Caleb take her to the chamber" Taker ordered

"Chamber" Stacy said shocked

"Yeah well you hurt my feelings so you can spend the night in there and probably for eternity" Taker said touching her face

Stacy moved his hand and stood there

"Ohh I almost forgot does this belong to you" Taker said holding the necklace up that Randy gave her for Valentines Day.

Stacy's eyes widened "How did you get that give it back" Stacy asked

"NO but I tell you what" Taker broke the necklace in half Stacy started to cry again

"That symbolises your and Randy's relationship broken" Taker laughed dropping it on the floor and going back to the lair.

Stacy picked the necklace and held close to her heart

"Come on miss" Caleb said grabbing her hand tightly and taking her to the chamber

"Please Caleb let me go" Stacy pleaded as Caleb opened the door

"You are going to become mistress" Caleb said bowing at Stacy

"No I won't I will never be Taker's" Stacy said proudly

"Yes you will dear," Caleb said throwing Stacy on the floor

Caleb shut the door

"TAKER I WILL NEVER BE YOURS" Stacy shouted banging on the door but she finally gave in and fell to the floor and sat there while tears fell down on the concrete from Stacy's lovely eyes

"Randy please don't give up on me," Stacy said quietly falling asleep

Meanwhile in a hotel room

"So how id this going to work" John asked having torrie on his lap

"I don't know but we have to get Stacy back and away from Taker" Randy said in a serious voice

"But you heard what Taker said there would be consequences" Kane reminded everyone while Lita agreed

"Yeah I know but I will die before seeing Taker destroy Stacy" Randy replied

"So we're agreed tomorrow we stop the wedding" Randy asked

"Yeah" John said while Torrie smiled

"Of course" Kane said while Lita nodded

"Mate we can't" Chris said while Lillian said as well

"It's okay I don't think it will take all of us to stop Taker" Randy said

"Randy mate you don't know my brother he's insane" Kane replied

"Yeah I know" Randy said walking outside to the balcony

While the rest talked about tomorrow.

Randy looked at the stars " its okay Stacy I won't let him hurt you I will save you don't give up hope" Randy said gazing at the stars.

Well that chapter 15 I hope you liked it sorry if you didn't what's going to happen will Randy and the others save Stacy from getting married or will taker succeed

Find out

Plz review thanks

Chapter 16: Wedding part one


	16. the wedding part one

Hi guys here's the 16 chapter to remembering I hope you like it thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Well here goes plz go easy on me because this is the first chapter I have ever down on a wedding thanks.

"Miss Kiebler is time to get ready," Caleb said opening the door

Stacy woke up and stood up.

"Ohh great there was me thinking it was all a dream that I have to marry a psycho" Stacy replied sarcastically

"Very funny Miss Kiebler" Caleb said smirking

"Thanks" Stacy smirked but she was upset inside.

"Now take this and get ready for your wedding my lady" Caleb said bowing

"Thanks" Stacy grabbed the wedding dress off Caleb

"Fine be that way," Caleb said

Stacy left the chamber with Caleb to take her to get ready.

"In here madam" Caleb said pushing Stacy inside the room to get ready

"Well I will come and get you when we are ready" Caleb replied shutting the door

Leaving Stacy in there

"Great how did I get in this mess" Stacy thought and looked around and started to get ready for her wedding.

"Sire she's getting ready" Caleb replied

"Good" Taker said fixing his tie for the wedding

"Sire are you sure you want to do this" Caleb asked

"What do you mean?" Taker demanded

"Well aren't you worried in case Orton shows up?" Caleb asked

"No because I have this if he decides or anyone decides to get involved and ruin my plans" Taker smirked

"Okay sir" Caleb said

"Caleb I will need you and the others to hurt them if they get involved right" Taker replied in a serious voice

"Yeah okay" Caleb replied going to gather up the priests

"Today is the day she becomes mine" Taker snarled to himself.

Stacy was fully dressed in a long white wedding dress and with white high heel shoes she looks amazing.

Stacy stood there looking in a mirror and saw herself in the mirror. She really didn't want to get married but she knew she had too or Randy or her friends could get hurt and she didn't want that.

"Great" Stacy thought unhappy

She sighed to herself and put her vale over her face and grabbed the banquet of flowers and held them tightly.

Stacy got angry and saw a vase next to her and threw it at the mirror, which cracked, and she watched the water drip continually off the cracked mirror.

"Time to go" Caleb replied opening the door looking at the blushing bride

"Wow you look amazing Miss Kiebler" Caleb said with a smile

Stacy didn't say anything she just looked at Caleb then the floor.

"Oh miss you smashed a mirror that's 7 years bad luck" Caleb joked

"Yeah well I'm marrying a psycho so that's enough bad luck for me" Stacy replied

Caleb got angry " Why do you hate my boss so"

"Well his making me marry him he made me lose my memory and he won't let me and Randy be together do I have to go on?" Stacy asked

"Well fine come on it's time to go" Caleb snapped holding the young bride's hand

Caleb and Stacy walked to the church many times Stacy thought of running but she knew she would be caught.

They got to the church Stacy looked at her fate and put her head down.

"Come on" Caleb said at the entrance of the church

"Please Caleb help me" Stacy begged

"No come on" Caleb grabbed Stacy they made their way into the church.

Inside the church:

"Where is she" Taker snapped

"Sire she's coming Caleb won't let you down," The vicar said

"Yes you're right" Taker said getting confident

Just then the orchestra started and their came a blushing upset bride they all thought she looked amazing.

Stacy made her way down to the altar and looked at her future husband.

She felt like crying but she stayed strong.

Once she got to the altar Caleb let her go and walked to Taker side.

Stacy looked at Taker with a clod stare while Taker smiled at her.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Undertaker and Stacy Marie Kiebler" The vicar started to talk

"If anyone knows why these two can't be married please speak now or forever hold your peace," The vicar replied

Stacy looked hoping someone stop this madness and so did Taker but no one came Stacy started to cry and Taker smiled.

The vicar was about to talk when someone interrupted him

"Yeah me I object" Randy said standing at the door

"Randy" Stacy replied happily

Then Torrie, John, Kane, lita. Christy and Dave came behind the legend killer.

Stacy smiled at all of them while Taker frowned and he looked very angry.


	17. the wedding part two

Hi guys here's the 17 chapter I hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best.

Anyways onto the story:

"Randy" Stacy replied happy

"Get out of here Orton" Taker snarled beginning to hold Stacy's hand tightly

While everyone watched in shock

"No I don't think so I will not let you marry and destroy Stacy" Randy said walking towards Stacy.

"Get away now," Taker snapped at the legend killer holding Stacy's hand

"Please Taker let her go" Torrie said worried for her best mate. While John held her hand

"Go away" Taker smirked.

"Stacy come here," Randy said holding his hand out.

Stacy hesitated a minute because of what Taker said about consequences.

"No Randy I have to do this" Stacy said upset.

"Stace no you don't have too I love you Stacy" Randy confessed moving towards Stacy. Taker was very angry the priests were getting ready to attack.

"GET OUT" Taker shouted

Stacy looked at him and kicked him with her high-heeled shoes forcing him to let go of her. Stacy dropped the banquet and ran into Randy warmly arms.

Randy held her tightly as she held him too tightly.

"I love you Randy I'm sorry for everything" Stacy said crying

"I love you too I'm never going to let you go again" Randy replied

Stacy smiled and hugged the rest of the gang.

"Stace I missed you so much" Torrie said letting go of John and hugging Stacy as the girls all hugged each other.

Stacy went back to hug Randy but Taker grabbed her arm. Stacy screamed

"No let go," Stacy begged

" Taker let her go" Randy shouted

Taker smiled and put his hand around her mouth and held her waist.

"I told all of you that there would be consequences," Taker said

Everyone looked at Taker

"NOW" taker screamed

The priests attacked Randy, John, Kane and Dave and held the girls by their waist as they cried

"Hey let go John" Torrie screamed while Caleb held her tightly by her waist then Caleb whacked her over the head. Torrie fell unconscious.

"NO STOP" Stacy screamed helplessly.

"Is this what you want I told you what would happen" taker said pointing to all Stacy's friends.

She looked at all her friends down and out

"Now are you going to marry me or not" Taker snarled

A tear fell from Stacy's eyes as she looked around her and she saw Randy unconscious. She knew what she had to do.

Stacy slowly nodded

"Good" Taker laughed grabbing Stacy by her wrist

Taker led the upset blushing bride to the altar again to get married but suddenly Taker changed his mind.

"Actually Stacy I don't want to marry you" taker said looking at her

"What" Stacy replied a little happy "You don't"? By this point everyone started to come around Randy saw Taker and Stacy he got up and rushed towards him or her

"No but there is something I have always wanted to do" Taker snarled

Stacy looked at Taker and saw him hold a gun. Stacy stood there frozen she was petrified.

"Come on move" Stacy told her self but she couldn't move she be stuck.

Randy saw what was happening and what was Taker going to do to the woman he loves so much.

"Stacy move darling he's going to kill you" Torrie screamed while everyone was waking up and they were all shouting move.

They couldn't do anything because the priests were surrounding them.

Stacy just stood there in a long white wedding dress she was scared but she couldn't move at all.

Taker smiled and laughed, "You know I heard being killed on your wedding day is bad luck and it's a shame that dress is going to get ruined." Talker said holding the gun up.

Stacy felt like she couldn't breathe. She just stood there.

Taker was getting ready to fire.

"STACY LOOK OUT" Randy shouted running and pushing Stacy out of harms way.

"BANG" a shot was fired Stacy fell and knocked her head on the floor, which kind of knocked her out.

"NOOO!" John shouted while Torrie burst out crying.

Taker dropped the gun and made a run for it and so did the priests.

"TAKER" Kane shouted running after his brother seeing what he has done to mate

"Kane" Lita said running after to him but he was gone.

Dave helped Christy up and John took Torrie's hand while Lita walked with them over to the person who got shot they were all crying.

"John is he okay," Torrie asked crying

"Babe I don't know" John said kneeling next to his best mate

"Christy call for an ambulance and the police" Dave replied quietly

"Yeah okay" Christy replied shaking continually and crying

"Lita how's Stacy" Torrie asked

"She's breathing so that's a good sign," Lita said as tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I can't believe this has happened Randy come on wake up" Christy said looking at the lifeless body of the legend killer.

They all looked at him with worried expressions on their face.

"Ahh" Stacy woke up everyone looked at Stacy worried and crying. Stacy stood up and looked down slowly and so the man she loved on the floor lifeless lying very still.

Stacy started to cry.

Stacy stood there knowing that Taker's threat came true she thinks that she has killed Randy.

Well that's chapter 17 I hope you liked it I hope it wasn't too confusing sorry if it was I know I have left you on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me!

Chapter 18: the wedding part three


	18. the wedding part three

Hi guys here's the 18 chapter of Remembering I hope you all like it

Plz review

Thanks

"RANDY" Stacy ran and knelt down by Randy and cried hysterically

"Stace come on it's okay" Torrie replied crying her self

"No it's all my fault Taker said this would happened and it did" Stacy said putting her hand around her mouth.

"The paramedics said they will be here in a minute," Christy said quietly

"Good please Randy don't die on me we can be together again I love you so much please babe don't die" Stacy begged hugging the lifeless body of the legend killer

"Is he breathing" Dave asked

John went over to Randy and felt his chest and put his head down.

"John" Torrie asked lifting his head up

"Tor he's not breathing" John said crying

"No" torrie said worried

"He isn't" Dave replied

"No he's not Randy come on please Randy breath please" Stacy begged crying on Randy

"He's not dead he can't be" Stacy said over and overt again

"Stace darling come on its okay Randy's strong" Torrie said

Stacy cried even more.

"I can't believe this has happened" Lita replied shocked and having tears down her eyes.

"I know" Christy stuttered

"Kane" Lita noticed Kane and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ahh sweetie it's okay don't worry" Kane said looking at Randy and holding lita tightly.

"Did Taker get away?" Stacy asked Kane

"I don't know I lost him" Kane said felling guilty

"How is he" Kane asked

"He's been shot how do you think he is" Stacy snapped

"Stace" Lita said

"Sorry" Stacy apologised

"It's okay" Kane said giving Stacy a hug.

"Please Randy wake up I need you to live I love you so much we can be together now just please wake up" Stacy replied holding unto Randy

Stacy saw blood on her hands but she didn't care it was the man's blood she loves.

Randy chest started to move very slowly.

"Randy" Stacy said happily "His breathing guys he's breathing"

"What" John said as they all knelt down around the legend killer.

Just then Randy opened his eyes slowly.

"Randy" Stacy said touching his gorgeous face she half smiled like everyone else

"Stacy I love you" Randy muttered before falling unconscious again

"No Randy come on wake up I love you please don't leave me" Stacy said beginning to weep.

The paramedics came

"Stace the paramedics are here" Torrie said taking a hysterical Stacy away so the paramedics could help Randy.

"No I need to be with him" Stacy struggled but the gang all held her back

"Sweetie let them help Randy" Christy said

"Yeah darling he's in safe hands" Lita muttered

"This is all my fault" Stacy said as they all hugged her and watched the paramedics help the legend killer. Putting him on a stretcher. And loading him in an ambulance

"Is he alive" Stacy asked trembling

"Yes but his pulse is slow," A paramedic said while everyone was still crying.

Stacy put her head down and tears ran down her angelic face

"It's okay miss he a good chance of living" The paramedic said

"Thank you" Stacy replied softly

"See Stacy there's still a chance," Torrie said

"Ohh Torrie" Stacy said hugging her best mate

"Would one of you like to come," A paramedic asked

"Stace you go we will meet you there" Torrie said holding Stacy's hand

"Okay what about the police they be here soon" Stacy said shaking

"Honey it's okay we'll sort it you just go with Randy" Christy replied everyone nodded.

"Okay thanks" Stacy said hugging them all and then getting in the ambulance holding Randy's hand and begged god he wouldn't die

The ambulance began to drive away

"You know if he dies Stacy will never forgive herself" Torrie said hugging into John's chest.

"Yeah I hope he doesn't die" John said while everyone agreed and waited for the police too come.

"Hello I'm detective Wilson" The detective replied

"Hello" Everyone replied

"We know what happened and we will catch the culprit if you have anything else to tell me then please do" The detective said giving them the card

"His name is Mark Calloway he's my brother" Kane confessed everyone smiled at Kane.

"Do you know where he would be?" The detective asked

"Yes he's probably in his lair he's his address" Kane said giving him the card

"Thank you sir we will do our best to catch him I'm very sorry what happened" Detective smith replied

"Thank you" They all said

The detective left.

"Right come on let's go to the hospital" Torrie said

"Yeah come on" John replied

Everyone walked to the car.

"Kane that was very nice of you I know that was hard to do" Lita said to her husband

"Yeah well he hurt on of my mates he deserves everything he gets" Kane said walking towards the car holding Lita's hand

John start to drive to the hospital.

"Randy strong he's not going to die is he" Torrie asked out the blue

Everyone looked at each other and was silent all the way to the hospital because they didn't know if Randy would survive.

Well that's chapter 18 I hope you like it sorry if you don't but plz tell me w3hat you think will randy survive find out?

Thanks

Chapter 19: Randy in hospital


	19. In the hospital

Hi everyone here's the chapter 19 of Remembering I hope you guys like it

Ohh did anyone see backlash it was so cool especially that match Kane and viscera it was funny when Trish got squashed I hate viscera but it was funny Kane and lita are so sweet they are my fav couple on raw now randy and Stacy has split but I have feeling they will get back together sometime in the future I hope so! Well at least we have them going out in real life. I hate the writers for splitting them up but I still have Kane and lita.

And raw was great as well I have a feeling that Christy and bastista will get together they did look sweet and I have a feeling that viscera won't leave Lillian alone.

The rest was great especially that tournament I'm glad Kane won and benoit and Shawn but not edge he already has a title match he's such a selfish bastard.

I'm glad HHH isn't in the tournament.

Anyways onto the story:

Stacy was in the waiting room waiting news on Randy. She was so worried she didn't want him to die she loved him too much.

Stacy kept on going over what happened in her head what happened minutes before Randy got shot.

Flashback:

"_You know I heard being killed on your wedding day is bad luck and it's a shame that dress is going to get ruined." Talker said holding the gun up._

_Stacy felt like she couldn't breathe. She just stood there._

_Taker was getting ready to fire._

"_STACY LOOK OUT" Randy shouted running and pushing Stacy out of harms way._

"_BANG" A shot was fired._

_Stacy could hear the sound of the shot being fired._

End of flashback:

"Stacy" Torrie called coming in the waiting room while everyone else followed

"Any news" John asked holding torrie's hand. Everyone sat down.

"There's no news yet," Stacy simply said quietly.

"I can't believe this has happened I mean how can my brother shoot someone I knew he was crazy but I didn't realise he was that bad" Kane said hugging Lita in his arms.

" This is all my fault" Stacy said

"Honey no it isn't Randy's a fighter he will make it" Christy said sitting on Dave's lap.

"I keep's going through my head if I had moved then Randy would be here with us instead of fighting for his life" Stacy said starting to cry

"Stace sweetie" Lita replied getting up from Kane and hug Stacy while Christy and Torrie hugged her too while the guys all feared for their friend.

"Lillian and Chris" Dave noticed them coming through the door

"We just heard how is he" Lillian asked crying

"Not good lil" Lita said hugging her mate while the divas all ha d a group hug while Chris manly hugged the guys.

"What happened" Chris asked

"Taker was about to shoot Stacy and Randy pushed her out of the way but he got hit himself," John told him

"Ohh god he's going to be alright isn't he?" Chris asked

Everyone looked at the rabid wolverine

"Don't know man," Kane said

"Ohh my god Randy can't die he just can't" Lillian said crying

"We'll have to wait and see what happens" John said quietly and glum

"Oh no Randy's family" Stacy said noticing four people were walking.

"John" Becky said running in hugging the doctor thugnomics

"Hey ya" John said hugging her back

"Hey everyone" Bob said slowly

"Hey mate" John said hugging bob Orton Jr while everyone else waved at the Orton family.

"How's my son" Elaine asked

"Emm we don't know yet" Torrie told Mrs Orton who was crying while Nathan was comforting his mother but was upset he.

Stacy just stood there quietly while the all talked.

"Stacy" Elaine said looking at her son's love

"Hi" Stacy said sweetly but crying

"How are you dear?" Elaine asked

"I'll live I'm so sorry Elaine" Stacy said

"What for? " Elaine asked

"For getting involved with your son this is all my fault" Stacy replied

"Honey none of this is your fault" Elaine said hugging Stacy who was still in the wedding dress

Everyone was talking to each other. Becky was silent all the way through then she finally spoke up

"Is my brother going to die" Becky spoke up.

"Becky sweetie" Elaine said to her daughter as she put her arm around her only daughter.

"NO Leave me alone no one will tell me anything or tell me what's wrong with my brother" Becky said running out crying.

"Becky" both her parents said

"I'll go" Stacy said holding her dress up running after Becky

"It's okay Elaine Stacy will look after her," Torrie said

"Thank you I can see why Randy likes you all you are very nice people" Elaine said

"Thank you" Everyone said

Just then a doctor came in to tell them about Randy and his condition Everyone looked at they doctor with worried expression on their faces.

Stacy walked down a corridor and there she spotted along haired brunette she had her hair in a ponytail and she had a jeans and a top on she had her head won and she was crying.

Stacy saw vending machine and got two teas for the machine. She made her way over to Becky Orton.

"Hey is this seat taken" Stacy asked holding two teas in her hands

Becky looked up and saw a the blushing bride her brother loves

Well that's chapter 19 I hope you like it sorry if you didn't wow what going to happen is Randy alive or dead and what will Stacy and Becky talk about and what will Becky tell Stacy that her brother told his sister.

Plz review thanks

Chapter 20: is randy dead or alive find out


	20. the talk

Hi guys here's the 20 chapter to Remembering I hope you all like it I am sorry to say that in a about a week I am going to be getting rid of my account because it is kind of broken it won't show my new story or updates I do. But don't worry I will have a new account if you see johncenagirl2 it's still me I am going to try and finish remembering first because I know you all want to know what is going to happen and some of my other stories will be there two I will put them on my new account but some of them I can't put some of them up because my backups have been deleted on word very sorry about this I was so upset but plz still continue to read and review my stories

Thank you

Well onto the story:

"Sure you can sit down" Becky answered Stacy's question and wiping her tears.

"Thanks" Stacy said sitting down holding the two teas in her hand.

"Here I thought you needed this" Stacy said facing Randy's little sister

"Thanks" Becky bluntly replied still crying while Stacy was trying so hard to hold the tears in.

"It's Becky right," Stacy asked

"Yeah" Becky looked at Stacy at smiled a little.

"I don't know if you know me but I'm Stacy" Stacy replied drinking a bit of her warm tea.

"I know who you are you're my brother's love of his life" Becky told Stacy.

"Right so Randy has told you about me" Stacy asked

"Yeah" Becky said back

Becky started to cry and drink her tea; Stacy turned and put her arm around Becky

Becky leant over to Stacy to let her hug her.

"I'm sorry Becky for all of this" Stacy said holding Randy's little sister.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked

"Well this was all my fault what happened to your brother" Stacy said looking at her

"What happened Stacy no one will tell me why my brother is fighting for his life no will tell me and tell me why you're in a wedding dress " Becky said upset

"Becky please it's very complicated" Stacy told her

"I don't care I want to know what happened to my brother" Becky replied

"Okay well a few months ago Randy Rko'd me well he tried to apologised to me and I forgave him but I couldn't trust him so I told him it was over" Stacy began to explain

"Whoa wait a minute Randy attacked you why would the stupid idiot do that I mean he said that he loved you from the day he saw you all he could talk about was you " Becky said

"He said he did it to protect me from Taker and what did you just say" Stacy asked

"What" Becky asked confused?

"That Randy loved me for the day he saw me" Stacy said

"Yeah all he could talk about was you" Becky told Stacy who was speechless

"I can't believe this he has loved me since then" Stacy said

"Yeah" Becky replied

"I love him too Becky and I will never forget him and if he dies it all my fault" Stacy said

"No it's not what happened next," Becky asked

"Well after I told Randy it was over I was attacked by Taker and I lost my memory and I didn't remember anything and Randy was there for me but I didn't know he hurt me then Taker tried everything he can to break us up then when I found out Randy hurt me I had no one and Taker brainwashed me against Randy and everyone. He even suggested we get married. I hesitated but I agreed then I remembered it was him who attacked me but I still decided to get married because he said if I didn't then he would hurt Randy and the others. So there's your reason what happened," Stacy explained the situation

"What happened to my brother why is he in hospital" Becky asked upset

Stacy looked at Becky and took a deep breath and said " Randy's in the hospital because Taker tried to shoot me and Randy got me out of harm's way and got shot himself and now because of that Randy's is fighting for his life" Stacy said crying.

"Oh my god" Becky said

"You see Becky your brother is a hero and I love him so much" Stacy told Becky

"He is I love him so much Stace I don't want him to die" Becky replied

"I know but listen Randy is strong he will survive" Stacy told Becky but really she didn't know herself.

"I can see why Randy loves you your so sweet thanks Stace" Becky said hugging her

"Come on shall we go back" Stacy said standing up.

"Yeah okay" Becky said taking Stacy's hand

The girls put their teas in the bin and walked back to the waiting room

"Stace so that's reason your in a weeding dress" Becky said with a smile

"Yeah" Stacy replied

"Well it looks nice on you" Becky said

"Thanks" Stacy said opening the door to the waiting room to see everyone crying.

Stacy and Becky stood there and started to cry and had worried expressions on their faces.

"No please no please" Stacy thought looking at everyone.

I have to leave it there I know I'm evil just trying to you all in suspense sorry plz don't hate me.

sorry if you found this confusing i did struggle on this one

Find out does randy live you will find out next chapter stay tuned

Chapter 21: randy dead or alive


	21. The good news

Hi guys here's the 21 chapter of Remembering I hope you like it this story is coming to an end soon.

Plz review thanks

I have some really good news my account Johncenagirl is fixed so I will continue on this account yahhh so happy I thought I had a writer block on it but I don't so I will be putting on my new story on this account I'm so happy that is fixed I will be getting rid of my other one though as soon as the writer block has gone so plz continue to read and review my stories thanks

"Mum" Becky trembled while Stacy just looked at her mates through her crying eyes

"Ohh Becky" Elaine hugged her only daughter

"NO" Stacy said falling to the floor

"Stacy it's okay he's going to be okay," Torrie told Stacy kneeling down

"Becky he's okay he's alive," Elaine said while she hugged her daughter tightly and Bob hugged Nathan

"What" Stacy got up?

"He's okay" Lita told her while Kane was hugging her

"He's okay" Stacy said smiling and crying and hugged everyone

"Yeah darling he's okay" Bob said hugging Stacy

"Do you hear that sis Randy going to be okay?" Nathan said

Becky just looked at her brother and ran into his arms and hugged him.

Torrie was hugging John, Kane was hugging lita, Dave was hugging Christy and Benoit was comforting Lillian they were all happy that Randy will be okay.

"Stace" Becky said running into the tall blonde's arms

"You too are perfect for each other" Becky said smiling

"I know" Stacy said hugging her tightly

Everyone was hugging each other thanking god Randy was alive.

Suddenly a doctor came in with a nurse

Stacy was the first to notice then everyone did

"Is everything okay" Stacy asked

"Everything is fine we were wondering if you want to see MR Orton now but only one person," The doctor told them

"Emm Stace you go" Elaine said

"Are you sure?" Stacy said

"Of course we will see him in a minute" Elaine said

"Right okay follow the nurse and she will take you to him" The doctor instructed Stacy.

Stacy smiled at everyone and left with the nurse

"Is it just me or does that dress really suit her," Torrie said

"Hon you're right" John said while everyone else nodded his or her head.

Stacy walked down with the nurse until she stopped

"He's in there give me shout if anything happens okay sweetie" The nurse said

"Thank you can he hear me" Stacy asked sweetly

"Of course" The nurse said leaving Stacy with an unconscious legend killer

Stacy looked at Randy sleep she smiled at the view and sat down and started to talk to him.

"Hey Randy it's Stacy I was so worried about you I love you so much and I will never let you go again no matter the situation but why did you do it Randy we did you save me" Stacy asked holding Randy's hand

Randy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Stacy he smiled but weakly he was still a little sleepy

"Stace sweetheart" Randy said

Stacy turned around and was so happy to see the man she loves awake

"Randy you're awake" Stacy said crying happy tears she hugged Randy while Randy kissed her forehead then Stacy kissed Randy on the lips.

"Wow that's' something I have missed" Randy said

Stacy smiled at that comment knowing her Randy was back and she never let him go again.

"Randy" Becky came running in and hugging her brother while the other followed and hugged Stacy and Randy too

"Hey sis good to see you too" Randy said hugging his sister back

"I was so worried about you" Elaine said to her son hugging him

"Thanks mum well the whole crew here" Randy said looking at all his mates well as his family

"How are you feeling bro?" Nathan asked

"Okay I guess" Randy replied holding Stacy's hand

"You gave us right scare mate" John said manly hugging Randy

"Yeah we almost lost you" Torrie said

"I nearly lost you" Bob said to his son

"Dad I'm alive I'm okay," Randy said hugging his dad.

4 hours passed: the superstars all left leaving Randy and Stacy with his family

"Well I think we should get going" Bob said looking at his Rolex

"Okay dear the kids are asleep" Elaine said looking Nathan and Becky asleep

"Come on you two" Bob replied shaking his younger children

"Okay I'm up see ya Randy love you" Becky said hugging her brother and Stacy

"Ohh bro before I forget you are the best but you're also a idiot for hurting Stacy she told me everything and I so did I" Becky kissed her brother

"Love you too" Randy said while Becky walked smiling while Stacy smiled and laughed

"Bye bro" Nathan said hugging Randy

"Good night hon." Elaine said kissing her son on the head

"Yeah good night love you" Bob said leaving

The Orton family left waving leaving Stacy and Randy together.

"So what did my lovely sister tell you" Randy asked

"Well that you have loved since you saw me" Stacy told the legend killer

"Ohh great" Randy replied

"Randy I feel the same way and I always have I love you so much if you had died I don't know what I would do I would be lost with out you " Stacy said kissing Randy softly on the lips

"Me too that's why he did it I would die for you Stace I love you and I will never let you go again " Randy said

Stacy and Randy held hands and kissed

"Good night" Stacy said

"Pleasant dreams sweetheart" Randy replied with a smile

"Say it again" Stacy asked

"What sweetheart" Randy asked

"Yeah it's just great you 're calling me that again it seems right" Stacy smiled

" So I am still allowed to call you that because you said I wasn't allowed too" Randy joked

"Funny" Stacy said "And yes you are allowed too

"Good sweetheart" Randy said

"Goodnight Randy" Stacy said closing her eyes

"Night ohh great dress" Randy replied

Stacy just smiled as she drifted off to sleep happy that her and Randy would be together forever and ever while, Randy fell asleep too.

Well there you go Randy and Stacy are together yahhh! But it hasn't stopped there so stay tuned for the next chapter

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I found it hard

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 22: a few months later Randy and Stacy are back at raw and Randy has something for Stacy.


	22. returning to raw

Hi guys here's the 22 chapter of remembering I hope you all like it. raw was so great yes kane won now he has to beat edge talking of edge he's horrid what he did to shawn poor shawn and i don't believe hhh will stay at home kane and lita were so cute together thta was funny when he was rocking her back and fourth and when he reminded her what she said on her wedding day. and the thing with stacy was great i am happy hurricane and rosey saved her but i would have wanted it to be randy god i miss him so much! and i told u viscrea wouldn't leave lillian alone. i can't wait for raw kane better beat edge plz kane win! and smackdown i hope john kicks ass

Anyways onto the story

Randy and Stacy had just arrived at Raw. They haven't been there for nearly two months.

"Wow it's good to be back," Randy said holding Stacy's hand

"Yeah I know I have missed all my mates" Stacy smiled at her boyfriend

"Yeah I know and you know what's even better," Randy said with a smile.

"What?" Stacy asked sweetly.

Randy smiled at Stacy and let go of her hand and pulled Stacy into him so she was resting her hands on Randy's suit.

Stacy looked into Randy's eyes.

"Having you here makes it a whole lot better" Randy replied, Stacy smiled and kissed Randy passionately she has her arms around his neck and he has his arms around her thin waist the two kissed for ages.

Randy and Stacy pulled away form their kissed and smiled at each other knowing that everything would be okay for now on.

"Come on let's go" Randy said taking Stacy's hand gently.

They walked backstage together but no one was in sight.

"This is weird where is everybody" Randy asked confused while Stacy looked around but no one was in sight.

"Is this where raw is being held" Stacy asked

"Sweetheart I don't know" Randy said

"Randy look there's Eric Bischoff" Stacy pointed where Eric was standing

"Come on babe" Randy replied holding Stacy's hand walking up to Eric Bichoff.

"Eric" Randy said with Stacy

"Oh hello you two have to come now to my office I need to talk to you both" Eric said in a stern voice

"Okay" Randy said slowly

"Randy what's going on" Stacy asked

"Babe I have no idea" Randy said following Eric

"Eric what is this about" Stacy asked once again.

"Ohh you see" Eric said

Randy and Stacy looked at each other with confusion, they had no clue what Eric was talking about.

The three people got to Eric's office.

"Right come on in" Eric said opening the door

The whole room was pitch black. Randy and Stacy walked in first into the pitch-black room and looked confused

"What's the hell?" Randy said while Stacy was looking around

Eric turned around and turned the light on and suddenly

"SURPRISE" Torrie, John, Kane, and lita, Benoit, Lillian, Dave, Christy, Shelton, Shawn, Chris Jericho, William Regal, Taijri and Eugene and some smackdown guys were there too all jumped out and surprised Randy and Stacy

Everyone started to clap

"Welcome back you two" Torrie said with a smile and hugging them while everyone else said welcome back and hugging them.

"Oh my god" Stacy said smiling

"Thanks guys" Randy said to everyone

"Well we all missed you have been gone two months and we thought we would throw you a surprise party" John replied with his arm around Torrie

"Well thank you" Stacy said really happy and so was Randy

A couple of hours later the party had finished Randy and Stacy were in his locker room spending quality time together.

"I love you" Randy replied

"I love you more" Stacy said with a smile

"Not possible sweetheart" Randy told Stacy

"Yes it is" Stacy said pulling Randy for a passionate kiss.

"Ohh come on you two let go of each other for one minute at least" John joked while Torrie burst laughing followed by Kane, Lita, Lillian, Chris b and Dave and Christy

"Very funny" Randy replied holding Stacy

"So are you two okay?" Torrie asked sitting down next to John

"Of course" Randy said

" Never been better," Stacy replied with a smile

"I'm so happy you two got together," Lita said sitting next to Kane

"Thanks" Stacy and Randy replied together

"So is everything okay with you all of you" Stacy asked

"Well now you mention it Stace I was hoping you would be a godmother with Lita" Torrie hinted

"OH MY GOD TOR YOU'RE PREGNANT" Stacy screamed and hugged her best mate in the whole wild world.

"Congratulations" Randy said to John

"Thanks man Torrie and I were hoping that you two would be godparents" John replied.

"We love too," Stacy said hugging them.

"Great" Torrie said happily

The superstars were having a laugh it was just like old times.

"Stace would you go and get me a bottle of water" Randy asked Stacy

"Okay" Stacy got up from Randy and went to the canteen

"Right now she's gone I need to tell you all something," Randy explained why he wanted Stacy to leave a minute.

Everyone listened and looking at Randy

"Randy what's going on" Torrie asked

"Okay I'm going to ask Stacy to marry me in the ring" Randy told and showing them all the ring.

"Randy it's beautiful" Torrie replied they all agreed

" I can't believe it your going to ask Stacy to marry you" Christy shouted

"Honey calm down she might hear you" Dave told Christy

"Ohh yeah" Christy replied

"Randy that is a wonderful news" Lita said

"Yeah definitely" Kane agreed with his wife

"Thanks guys just don't tell her okay I want it to be a surprise," Randy explained

"Okay Stacy is so going to say yes," Lillian said holding Chris's hand

"You think she will," Randy asked

"Most definitely" Lillian said everyone else nodded his or her heads

"Well good luck man" Dave said

"Yeah" Chris agreed.

Before anybody could say anything else Stacy came back Randy changed the subject while the rest did the same.

"What were all you lot talking about" Stacy asked giving the water bottle.

"Nothing much" Randy answered while everyone smiled

Stacy began to get suspicious.

"Right I have too go to the ring now Stacy I want you to come out when I tell you too" Randy said

Stacy had a worried expression on her face she remembered what happened last time they were in the ring.

"Okay but your not going to Rko me again are you?" Stacy asked

"Sweetheart don't be silly I not that stupid okay" Randy said pulling Stacy for a kiss

"Okay then" Stacy kissed the legend killer back. While everyone smiled.

"Right see you in a minute" Randy said leaving his locker room.

Stacy was wondering what was going on.

"Why are you guys all smiling" Stacy asked

"No reason" Torrie answered behalf of everyone

"Okay then" Stacy replied leaving the locker room walking to the ring

"The next time we see them they are going to become Mr and Mrs Orton" Torrie said while they all smiled knowing that Randy will be proposing to Stacy.

Well that' chapter 22 I hope you like it I must admit I did struggle but I did the best I can anyways plz review

Thank you

Chapter 23: the proposal


	23. Happiness

Hi guys here are the 23 chapter of Remembering and sadly this is the last chapter.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long while but I had a writer's block on this but now I am free to write.

I am a little bit emotional right now because it was my last day of school ever and I had to see goodbye to my mates but I know we will keep in touch!

Anyways onto the story:

Randy music came on as soon as it did the fans went crazy and even crazier when the legend killer came out himself in black trousers with a white shirt. He basically looked amazing.

"Ohh my god Randy Orton he's back" Jr replied happily

"I can't believe my eyes Jr" King said shocked to see the legend killer

"Rko, Rko…" The fans all chanted repeated as Randy made his way done to the ring

Randy had a smile on his face, he was happy that he was back at Raw.

"Please welcome back Randy Orton," The ring announcer said

Randy got in the ring and got up on the top rope and held his hands in glory while the fans cheered even louder.

Randy got the mic off the ring announcer and prepared to talk but at first when he tried the fans cheered really loud, Randy just smiled.

"Looks like the fans are happy to see legend killer" King answered

"I think you're right King" Jr said looking at the legend killer.

After the cheers died down, Randy began to talk.

"Wow thanks it's great to be back in front of all of you" Randy said with a smile

While the fans cheered

"I just want to say I missed being here and most of all I missed the audience" Randy replied pointing to all the fans

"Hard to believe I have even missed Jr and King always arguing" Randy joked

"What's he talking about Jr" King asked

"I don't know" Jr said

"No serious guys it's great to see you two again" Randy said to the raw announce team

"Well thanks Randy" Jr said

"Yeah thanks" King agreed "

"Now I am here for another reason and that is" Randy couldn't finish his sentence due to Muhammad Hassan and Davari interrupted the legend killer.

"What the hell" Randy said angry

The fans booed continually at the two Arabic Americans who were making their way down to the ring.

"What are those asses doing here" King replied

" And interrupting the returning Randy Orton have they got a death wish" Jr replied

Muhammad got in the ring followed by Davari while Randy exchanged glares to the both of them while Muhammad looked at Randy.

"Ehh can I help the two of you" Randy asked angrily

"Look who it is its Randy Orton" Muhammad began to talk while Davari smirked

"It's an American" Davari said looking at Randy

"Those asses are ruining everything" Torrie said

"I know" John said while everyone nodded his or her heads

"Ohh I know you two you're the angry Arabic Americans" Randy sarcastically

Muhammad and Davari stared daggers at Randy Orton.

"You know Orton Raw was good when you weren't on raw and it goes for your slapper girlfriend as well" Muhammad said referring to Stacy Kiebler.

"Wow that's not nice Stacy's not a slapper" King replied

"If their not careful Randy will hit them, " Jr said confidently

Randy glared at him and felt like beating the crap out of both of them.

"You know why Randy because with out the two of you then there are less racist Americans in Raw" Muhammad smirked getting in the face of the legend killer the fans booed crazy at the Arabic Americans.

"Really" Randy said angrily

"Yeah as far as I'm concerned your bitch of a girlfriend is got to be the stupidest American girl" Muhammad replied while Davari was muttering something in Arabic.

"Well okay then" Randy said putting his head down and throwing the mic at Hassan and suddenly hit Hassan with the RKO while Davari just looked.

"Yes" The fans all, cheered.

"He got everything he deserved" King said happily

"Definitely" Jr agreed

Randy smiled and looked down at Hassan and said "That was for Stacy" Randy got back up to his feet and Davari hit the legend killer with the mic to the face.

Randy held his face while Davari just smiled and started to say stuff in Arabic and then Randy turned around and nailed another RKO to Davari.

"RKO" king replied

Randy picked an unconscious Davari up and threw him out of the ring with Hassan and picked the mic back up.

"Go Randy" Torrie replied everyone smiled

"Right now I have got rid them two jackasses well you disrespect my girlfriend that's what you get. " Randy said the fans loved that comment.

"Now I am here for another reason tonight let me introduce too you the returning and my lovely and gorgeous girlfriend guys give it up for Stacy Kiebler." Randy said proudly

Stacy Kiebler music came on and the fans went mad and they went wild when the returning Stacy Kiebler came out wearing a Black skirt with a pink halter neck with black knee boots.

"Stace Kiebler she's back and she is looking amazing" Jr said

"My favourite diva is back yahhh!" King said smiling at Stacy.

Stacy came down the ramp waving and smiling while the fans clapped and cheered happy to see their favourite diva and Randy was clapping too.

Stacy got in the ring the way she normally does while Randy smiled at her.

"I have missed that ring entrance" King smiled

Stacy went over to Randy and kissed him while the fans cheered

"That is so unfair" King said while Jr laughed.

"Stacy I know last time what happened in this ring between you and I and don't worry it won't happen again I promise because I love you and I can't imagine life with out you" Randy said holding Stacy's hand, Stacy smiled at that comment

"You are the only one for me and I thought that after I hurt you I didn't think you would ever forgive me and I thought I lost you forever when Taker got involved but we fought through it all" Randy explained

"Wow they have been through a lot" JR said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you so here it goes close your eyes" Randy told Stacy.

"What's Randy up to?" Stacy thought

Stacy closed her lovely eyes still holding Randy's hand. Randy took a deep breath and got down on one knee the fans cheered like crazy.

"Oh king no way" Jr replied

Stacy opened her beautiful eyes and saw Randy down on one knee she began to cry happy tears.

"Stacy you're everything to me and I love you so Stacy Marie Kiebler will you marry me" Randy asked still holding Stacy's hand

"Yes of course I will marry you I love you so much" Stacy replied getting down and hugging the legend killer and kissing him while everyone clapped

"Randy and Stacy are going to be husband and wife this is great" Jr replied

"Yeah it is" King said with smile

Everyone was cheering in the locker rooms and the fans were cheering and clapping.

Randy put the very nice big-diamonded engagement ring on Stacy's finger and kissed her hand. Stacy got up and hugged her new fiancée and Randy twirled the beautiful diva around

Then suddenly rose petals came from the sky and balloons.

"Oh my god" Stacy said speechless while Rose petals and balloons came down.

"I can't believe we're engaged" Stacy said

"Forever together sweetheart" Randy said still holding Stacy's waist.

"Definitely" Stacy replied smiling with her hands around the legend killer's neck they kissed passionately while everyone cheered

"I knew them two were prefect for each other when they first saw each other that ring looks lovely" Torrie said crying with happy tears

"Yeah I know" John replied hugging his pregnant fiancée

"They are going to be wonderful together," Lita said hugging Kane

Lillian, Christy were hugging and kissing their boyfriends and they were all happy to see Randy and Stacy together.

All the women were crying with tears of joy and the guys were comforting their girls while they watched happily while Randy and Stacy kissed in the ring. Knowing that they will be married soon.

The new engaged couple was walking back stage hand in hand.

"So soon to be Mrs Legend killer are you happy to become my wife" Randy asked

"Of course I am I love you Randy Keith Orton" Stacy said kissing him

"I have loved you ever since I saw you" Randy replied happily

"Me too" Stacy answered

"Randy, Stacy" Torrie said

Randy and Stacy turned around and saw all their best mates.

"Stace oh my god let's see the ring" Torrie said to her best mate while Stacy showed the silver diamonded ring to everyone.

"That is lovely" Torrie replied

"Yeah babe that is so sweet" Christy said with a smile

"Man that must have been expensive" John said

"Well she's worth it" Randy replied holding Stacy's back

"Ohh congratulations you two you are prefect for each other" Torrie replied while everyone agreed

"Thanks" Randy and Stacy said together

"Come here girls" Stacy replied

Lita, Christy, Lillian and Torrie went hugged Stacy but Torrie had a single hug with Stacy because they are best mates.

While the men manly hugged Randy then hugged Stacy.

Stacy started to cry.

"Stace sweetheart what's matter" Randy asked his fiancée

"Darling" Torrie replied while the divas all surrounded an emotional Stacy

"Has it finally hit you that your going to be stuck with him all your life" John replied referring to his best mate.

"Thanks man" Randy said slapping John on the shoulder

"Don't mention it" John laughed

"Stace sweetie what's wrong" Lita asked

"It's just I can't believe any of this has happened I mean I thought that when Taker had me I would never see Randy ever again and it shocks me that we actually got through it all" Stacy explained hugging Randy

"Of course we did Stace I would never ever let you go and I think I proved that getting shot" Randy joked

Stacy began to laugh a little while the rest laughed but Stacy cried a little bit more.

"Ohh honey it's okay" Randy replied cradling his fiancée in his arms

"I just can't believe we made it" Stacy said crying in to Randy's chest

"So these are happy tears they aren't tears that you're stuck with me then" Randy asked

Stacy began to laugh.

Just then Shelton, Shawn, Jericho, Eugene and William Regal came over to congratulate the new engaged couple.

"Congratulations mate see I told you she would forgive you" Shawn said

"Thanks man" Randy hugged the heart break kid

"Stacy" Eugene screamed and hugged Stacy

"Hey sweetie" Stacy hugged Eugene.

"I'm so happy for the two of you" Chris J said hugging them both

While they all hugged Stacy and Randy

"Great come on we have to go and celebrate" Torrie replied

"Yeah come on everyone" Stacy replied holding Randy's hand

They all left the arena to go and celebrate. All the superstars had a lovely time.

5 months later:

Randy and Stacy got married Stacy became Mrs Stacy Marie Orton.

They got married on Stacy's birthday.

Everyone was there both families was there and they were very happy they got married

Torrie Wilson was maid of honour she looked amazing and 2 months early she and John were blessed with a lovely little girl they called her Kelly Anna cena.

And Randy and Stacy proud god parents this lovely little angel.

Lita, Lillian and Christy and Stacy's sister Vicki and Randy's sister Becky were bridesmaids.

John Cena was best man and Kane and, Dave were ushers with Chris Benoit (I don't know how many ushers you are allowed)

Lots of smackdown and raw superstars were witnessed to see this lovely event take place it was an amazing wedding.

Everyone cried of course!

And Randy and Stacy lived together happily ever after knowing that any obstacles stand in their way they know they can get through it because the love they share together.

Well that's the story done I think I even cried a little bit writing this story it's so good in my opinion I think.

I hope you liked this story plz tell me what you think sorry if you found it confusing

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story I luv u all!

I don't do u think I should a sequel when Randy and Stacy have a little girl and taker strikes again but this time he's after their daughter I don't know I might need your helps guys so tell what u think!

Thanks again

See ya

Kelly XXXXX


End file.
